Lovelier than Death
by xXxTerraxXx
Summary: I put two things that I love together: Assassins Creed and Hetalia. It isn't an official crossover though! The tale that has been spun is a dark romance between Fem!Russia and S. Italy/Romano. What schemes are behind these unfortunate events? Can anyone survive the wrath of Russia? The plot thickens. Dun dun duuuun!
1. Evil Angel

Snow storms scare me. No one would know this by just looking at me. I hide it well. But, at the moment, tears are falling freely down my pale skin. General Winter had apparently decided to punish me yet again for asking him to come a little later this year. Another snow storm before spring. My people were enjoying the warmth of the "summer" in my house, so I couldn't take that away from them. A soft whimper escapes my mouth, then another. "A-Alfred... I want- No..." Even as I was about to say that I wanted to comfort of the strong American nation, I realized that wasn't true at all. My heart never belonged to the American.

His silky brown hair... sullen, but shaped lips... Those damned eyes! They always got me. Thinking of _him_ helps me slow my breathing and distract myself from the violent storm. The Baltics are no doubt asleep... They have no problem with the weather anymore. Little Latvia, so afraid of me, but brave and unbothered when it came to political affairs, and weather. Estonia, only afraid of me. Wonderful. Lithuania was afraid of me, and loosing Poland. The jerk! I'd taken care of them as best as I knew how. And still... Still not one part of my family wanted to be around me. What did I do to them? Katyusha ran away in tears when I asked her if there was anything I could do to help her... Nicholai's mind was far gone. He'd been put in a mental institution a few years back. Last time I went to see him he'd been rocking back and forth with a sunflower plushie I'd given him, just muttering. It broke my heart. Especially since I feel as though it's my fault. Why else would he keep mumbling "Marry me big sister!"

My mind flashes back to _him_. Romano. It had been 5 years since the last time I'd seen him. His power was growing though. I wondered if he was much bigger. I hoped so. Ugh! Every thought of him tortured my mind! He was so amazing, so cute, so... angelic. How could it be that my angel caused me such pain? The very same heartache I caused my family.

Evil Angel.

My mind whispered it to me over and over. Several of the strange voices in my head cackled at the thought and agreed with it. Evil... Evil angel. "No... No! Shut up!" I screamed as the madness started in once more. It was hard for me to keep them at bay. They always pushed and tugged at my mind. So very, very tiring. They told me that I was alone and that no one would ever love me. That no one would ever be my friend or help me. i deserved every ounce of pain I felt for what I'd done. Even my Finland was starting to back away from me inch by inch. Tina was ever-so-slowly abandoning me. Or was it just them telling me that? I wasn't so sure. In a mind like mine, it's so east to forget what is real and what they tell me. Well, at the very least, she's hanging out with me less and Australia and Hungary more. Even Denmark! Those damned voices...

There was always a way to make them shut up before they drove me to the brink. I had the scars to prove it. Both burns and cuts. The Russian Revolution was a result of me loosing my head. All the death I'd caused because it was my duty to do what was needed in the best interests of my people. My boss was and is the most commanding voice in my head. It changed ever so often, but I couldn't even really keep them straight. The worst was Stalin. That bastard ruined so damn much! But that was besides the point... I can feel my fingers itching for a blade. Or a match. Something to get the unwanted guests to give me a moment's peace. But, instead of getting up to do just that, pain shoots through my stomach and everything goes black... The only thing I can see now is Romano. He's got that crooked smile on his face and he's watching me with a warmth in his usually hostile eyes. I... I want him... I have to find a way to see him again.

Blackness. Numbness. I'm gone from consciousness. From the waking world.


	2. Think Of Me

**A/N: **Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the great response to the story. I didn't expect so many people to respond to it. Please review if you find you have something to say. Don't be shy! Enjoy the story :]

Slowly, my eyes open to a gray morning light peeking through my windows. Somehow I ended up on the floor... There's a spot of blood close to my head, but that's nothing new to me. It happens every once in a while. It's kind of expected from someone who's heart literally falls out. Hah! Try explaining THAT to a random stranger! Slowly, for the sake of my spinning head, I get up and fall into my overly gigantic bed. I have no idea why I even got such a big bed... It's too luxurious for my taste. I think maybe we could fit Yao, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Tina, Vash, Yong Soo, Romano, Antonio, Elizaveta, and me in it and still have some room. But... my friends never really came around much. The thought makes me kind of sad really... It's not good to leave me alone for elongated periods of time. It got very... well, painful.

After staring at the ceiling for about an hour, I hear a weak knock on my door. A small voice calls, "M-Miss Braginski? A-a-are you awake?" It's dear little Latvia. I really had no idea why Raivis was so timid still. He'd been in my house for many years now. Oh well. "I'm awake Raivis. You can come in," I say blankly.

He stands over me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, miss?" he asks. I sit up with a nod. An idea just hit me. It hit me like... like America threw a baseball at me! "Raivis, would you please tell Tina to go wait for me outside of Antonio's house. I think... I think I want to hang out with my friends today."

His eyes go wide with surprise. I haven't been away from my place for several months. And even worse, I haven't taken a call in several weeks, unless it was an emergency. Those didn't tend to happen very often. The point of today was to get out of the house... and, I wanted to see Romano. Even better, I was going to see Antonio! Hmm... I wonder if Romano even knew who I was anymore. It wasn't like we'd had much to do with each other. Our bosses didn't really talk to one another, nor did much of our business cross with one another. I walk over to one of my large windows and stare out at the grayness of my home. It's almost spring. I've heard Alfred's house is pretty around this time, but Antonio's was said to be beautiful.

I think back to the days when we were all together. To the days that I enjoyed the company of people. _Think of me. Think of me when I'm gone. Even though we've seen little of each other, you make my heart race. I wonder if you ever think of me... Maybe not my name, but just my face. Or maybe you know my name and not my face. My promise is that I will try to be your friend. At the very least, I will try to make you smile._

My thoughts to Romano.

Damn, I really needed to see him. It was strange that all of a sudden he was on my mind so much. It didn't really bother me though. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't seen him in so long. The last memory of him was a good one at least. A football tournement. Or as Alfred says, soccer. I believe it was for the world cup. Romano had laready gotten out, so he was disappointed, but in his own sullen way, he was cheering for Antonio. And, indeed, Antonio had one.

"Miss Braginski, Miss Tina says she'll see you there," Raivis says interrupting my thoughts.

Huh... I hadn't noticed that he left. "Thank you," I say with a smile, "And haven't I told you to call me Anya? We do live together. We are like family, malyutka!"

He quickly nods, unsure of what to think, and exits the room. Must've scared him to suddenly hear me use a term of endearment. I didn't like them being so scared of me. I might not know how to show affection, but am I really that scary? I had no idea why people always seemed to be so terrified when I was around. Even Ludwig seemed unnerved. For now, it was time to get ready and go see my- my friends. Yes, my friends. Wow... that word is strange even in my thoughts. Have I really been so withdrawn? It had been- let me see- 10 months! Ten already! Things were about to be different. So much different. I was going to talk to Tina and Spain more. Just a little step at a time. I'd get myself used to being around more than just my Baltics again.

I wonder if any of them really ever thought of me. I miss them. Do they miss me? Maybe, just maybe. Today, I would try my hardest have fun. To be... relaxed and not so stressed about everything. No more hiding or sitting around. No more looking and watching the world go by. No working today! Hahaha~ I was actually excited for this! So excited that I decided to call Spain myself and announce I was going to see him. He had said to me once that the door was always open for me whenever I wanted. Even in the middle of the night. He was always the sweet one.

"Buenos dias."

"Privet! This is Russia," I say into the phone.

A deep semi-grouchy voice answers, "Russia...?" It's not Spain. I'm momentarily confused, but I remember that Antonio has an Italian living with him. the very Italian that I am dying to see again.

"A-ah... Is this Romano?"

"Si. Have we met before?"

"Only once when you and I were much younger."

"I see..."

"Um... Would you please tell Antonio that I will be visiting today?"

"Y-yes, of course! Right away. Thank you Senorita Braginski."

"Thank you, Mister Vargas." My mood skyrocketed as soon as I got off the phone. His voice was very calming and... and... something. I liked it. I could feel my face grow warm as I replayed his voice in my head. He really had grown up a lot since I'd seen him last.

I would get to see Romano after all. very, very soon. Maybe that would put an end to my irrational infatuation that I'd had with him lately. One could only hope.


	3. Memories Of Once Were

**A/N: **The Italicized part is a flashback, so no one gets confused. Anyway, enjoy! :D

At A World Party

_I sat in the back of the room, staring at nothing in particular. I didn't want to be there at all, but I was doing it for Tina. She came first. Tat was a thought that had often run through my head. Especially recently. My withdraw from everyone hadn't been noticeable yet, but only because I did social events for Tina. I couldn't say that I was involved though... Only in body was I there. As long as she was happy, it was fine. If I had to talk... I'd make sure I'd push my feelings aside and do the best I could to try and keep my 'normal' self on the surface. Well... they were all excited about something America had just come up with. England was muttering about it being completely dumb, but there was a small spark of pride in his eyes. France was thinking of a way for it to improve his "amazing seduction" skills. Oh dear God. All I heard from China was an angry "Aru!" It would've been funny if I would've been myself. But I wasn't. No one had seen how bad Transylvania had hurt me. And it just added to my... family... issues. Even so, I still put on a brave face and tried my hardest. Yet... a dark side of me had control of most of my mental state. That part of me wanted to hurt people and yell at them. Tell them to go away ad leave me alone._

_But, I didn't do any of that. I just backed away from them and my temper got a lot worse. No one noticed. The voice whispered to me 'They don't care. They never really did. Stop being such a child.' And I fought the temptation to listen to that voice. For a while._

A month later at Anya's house

_Screaming very loudly. It was making my head hurt. My ears were hurting too. Why wouldn't it stop? Oh yeah... It's me. I took a gasping breath, and held my pillow tightly to my chest, tears running freely down my face. My chest was burning... aching. Something was squeezing my heart. "Stop!" I screamed, "STOP! PLEASE!" My voice got down to a sobbing whisper of a young child. "Please... Make it stop. It hurts... It hurts." The reason I was hurting was plain as day to me. Nothing could be mistaken for it._

_'You're completely alone.'_

_'You'll stay alone.'_

_'You'll die alone. And no one will care if you're in pain. Because they hate you!'_

_I whimpered and pleaded for my mom to come back. Or my dad. No one was there though. No one ever was when I really wanted it. It was strange... When they were there, I didn't want them to be. When they were all gone, I wanted someone to be there. At least... just ONE person. And no one really got it. Again, no one did. Not really. I told Tina virtually everything, but she couldn't completely get it. Just like I couldn't completely get her. I wanted something... Something I couldn't exactly explain. The small light of hope I held safely inside of my heart was dimming and being layered thickly in darkness. Thorns. Ice. Horrible feelings that I'd never felt before._

_My sense of self was completely disappearing. The fight within me seemed to be over. I was now almost literally dancing with death. And it was tantalizing._

I shook myself from my thoughts and sighed. I wondered if Tina waould end up showing up. Her and I had gotten into a big fight before I disappeared. It was over something so stupid! She was always jealous of any guy I'd talk to... It was really annoying. I still missed her a lot. I wasn't angry about it, nor had I been for a while. In fact, I laughed about it. Why she always let some guy come between us, I'll never know. It was no time to brood about things of the past. I decided it was time to leave.

I walked down the street, shaking myself from dark thoughts. Today, I was determined to have fun and be happy! With a devious smirk, I flipped, my platinum blonde hair behind me and strutted down the sidewalk. A thought came to mind. It was odd, considering who said it so often. 'Fuck yeah!'

Yeah. I was feeling good. I felt like Gilbert's "awesomeness" had gathered inside me and was ready to burst! A grin spread across my face quickly as I walked. I was almost to Spain's house. Nervously, I pushed my over-sized sunglasses up and slowed my stride only slightly. Romano was there. He was outside getting... some kind of Spanish food. I wasn't sure what they grew at Spain's house. Whatever it was, it was exotic to me. I mumbled a song that popped into my head to calm my jitters, "I got trouble, trouble trouble always knockin' at my door. Yes, I'm a whole lot of trouble baby. Just like a kid in a candy store..." He was right there. I knew it was him and _damn_ he looked good. He wore blue jeans and no shirt; his shaggy chocolate brown hair hung in his face and sweat beaded up on his tan skin. My heart beat faster than I thought it ever could. This was pure insanity!

"Hola, Romano!" I called with a small smile. I was hoping my Spanish didn't sound as horrible as I thought it did. But, apparently it was because he studied me for a moment with a blank expression. It turned to shock when he realized who I was. Maybe my Spanish wasn't that terrible after all!

"Miss Anya?" he said with wide eyes. I nodded and waved. He ran to the gate and opened it up. "Come in, please. Go on in. Antonio is waiting for you. I'll uh... I'll be in in a minute..." His words trailed off and he looked around in embarrassment. He was so adorable! It took all I had not to giggle like a schoolgirl. Instead, I nodded and headed into the house.

I took maybe three steps inside when I heard a "!" and was glomped with the force of a bull. Tina. She had decided to come after all.

I gasped for air and smiled at my small friend. "Privjet, syestra~ Nice to see you too." We started laughing and lay side by side on the floor.

She looked like she'd been doing good. Her short hay-blonde hair was straight and shiny. She wore her signature sailor suit of white and blue with her white Barret. Some things never change; this time it was good. As where I had waves in my hair still, dark circles under my eyes still, and wore blue jean shorts with holes in them and a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, and black boots. That was just something simple for me. I felt underdressed even for a walk around to see friends. I stood up and gave her my hand to help her up just as Antonio walked around the corner.

"Ah, I thought I heard the sound of beautiful laughter filling my house." He flashed a movie-star smile at me and opened his arms up for a hug. Immediately I ran over and gave him a BIG hug! Geeze, I missed all of my friends so much! Plus, he was _Spain_: tall, tan, kind smile, georgous as ever, and twice as charming as I remembered. I promised myself not to stare at his ass. Though I knew he walked a certain way just to taunt those of us who looked.

"When did Tina get here?"

"Hmm... she arrived shortly before you."

"Was that tall, dark haired guy the little bambino that I remember?"

"Si~ That was Romano! Isn't he something?"

"Yep!"

Tina put her arm around me and winked. I rolled my eyes because I knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't even have to say it. Already, I could tell that Tina wanted me to go get cozy with him. THAT wasn't going to happen. He was not... well it wouldn't happen. He was a different type than me. Or, that's what I was trying to convince myself. Romano was a... complicated matter. Nice to look at, but not good for me to be involved with. Antonio patted my head and smiled that easy smile. "Why don't we all sit in the living room and catch up, huh?" Tina and I nodded simultaneously and followed him to the living room.

About an hour later we were laughing and talking about old times with everyone around.

"Ah, yes, I remember Fredka smelled like soy sauce for a week after that!" I said with a laugh.

"Hahaha! Yao got him good that time!" Tina added. We were giggling about how Yao and the rest of us had blind folded America and bet him 20 hamburgers that he couldn't swim through the pool blindfolded. Only, the pool was filled with soy sauce, courtesy of Yao Wang, the Great Land of China! Heehee~ We lost, of course, but we knew we would. It was worth it to see the look on Fredka's face when he realized we'd tricked him.

Antonio sipped some tomato juice and leaned back in his chair, "Si, but we all helped with the prank. Especially Arthur."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Romano watching us from the hallway entry. He seemed to be studying all of us and looked a bit envious... and lonely. Didn't Antonio spend time with him?

"Oi, Toni! Where's Romano?" I asked casually. Antonio didn't get to open his mouth before Romano spoke up.

"I'm right here, Miss Braginski... I was um... about to join you all," he said. It looked like he'd cleaned up after working in the garden. He had on a pair of clean denim jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt. To put it mildly, I wanted to drool because he looked good. I mean _reeeally_ good. I blinked a few times and smiled warmly.

"Ah. Ok I was wondering if you'd come talk with us. It's nice to have more people around."

Well, the last part was kind of a lie. I hated big groups, but this was ok. This small of a group I was still some-what comfortable with.

The rest of the night went by with tales of Antonio's raising of Romano, old tales of my conquering, and random stories from Tina. Romano was angrily adding his own commentary to Antonio's... endeavors as a big brother and 'parent'.

Eventually, Tina had to get back to her people and take care of little Sealand. Sweden was waiting for her too of course... They'd been married for a while now. Antonio got called off to do something urgent shortly after she left, so Romano was left to seeing me out. My Spanish friend invited me to stay longer, but I didn't want to disturb him from his work. That, and I could feel an urge to be closer to the Italian when Antonio was out of the room.

Romano and I were at the front gate when he finally broke our silence.

"Miss Braginski...?"

"Da, Romano? Oh uh, by the way, you can call me Anya."

"Oh, alright... Anya. I was just wondering if you would... like to hang out sometime. Just us. Tonight was fun, so I thought maybe we could-" His words came to an abrupt halt as his face got a little red.

I nodded, "I'd love to hang out with you, Romano. I had fun and enjoyed your company a lot."

And so my night ended with Romano Lovino Carriedo-Vargas asking me out on a sorta-date-non-date-thing. Yay for me! But... once more, my mind flashed back to a long ago night when I first laid eyes on the beautiful Italian boy. That was the part that made my heart flutter. With worry.


	4. Dates, Giggles, and Hidden Blades

**A/N: **Sorry for not uploading chapter 3 very quickly! I hope you guys will enjoy chapter 4. I would like to think that it's more intense than the rest. I translated most of the Russian in the story via Google Translate, so forgive me if it's not exactly correct. I love Russia and Italy~ :D

It was the night that Romano and I were supposed to go hang out. Heehee! A date-ish thing. I was grinning as I hopped around on one leg, trying to get my shoe on. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror for an inspection. I was going to have Hungary, who was watching over the Baltics, give me her opinion too. With a small smile, I felt good about how I looked- my platinum hair pulled up in a ponytail, dark jeans, black boots, and a long-sleeved black lace and satin top. I thought I looked pretty good. An old habit tugged at the back of my mind. I rubbed my left wrist and flexed my left hand. How often I thought of that night... The night I almost killed Romano. The reason I'd refused orders for the first time in my life. One of the real reasons I disliked Ivan III a little bit. Sure, he was a great leader and tried his hardest to unite the land, but he'd still ordered me to 'dispose' of an Italian family that had been troubling some important officials.

I had been an assassin. One of the greatest, too. Come to find out, Romano's family was part of the Brotherhood. Just a part my 'Great Lord' didn't like. Back then, I was young and stupid. Careless. Romano was a frightened boy who had not been through much training.

Before my mind could replay what had happened, Elizaveta knocked on my door and called, "Anya, Romano's here and I don't think you want to keep him waiting!" She walked away with a giggle, not waiting for me to answer. I knew she was right though. No matter the past, I didn't want to keep him waiting. He drew me in too much. His aura was... intoxicatingly sweet.

~~Romano~~

I waited patiently as Ellizaveta went to tell Anya that I was here. I didn't really mind waiting on her. It was strange to think that I'd see her again in such a different situation. This was our third meeting. Once way in the past, and twice now in the company of that idiot, Spain. He wasn't totally horrible, but he was a little annoying most of the time.

I fidgeted a little, nervously. I hadn't taken someone out for a while, so I was hoping it went well. And Anya was... quite different. She walked out to the hallway, and my jaw nearly dropped. She looked stunning! As if my stomach wasn't doing enough somersaults. Pah! Trying to get my composure back, I smiled a bit and bowed my head slightly.

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you," she said with a sad but kind smile. Something was hurting her. I wanted to squash whatever it was. I didn't like the look behind her eyes. It bugged the hell out of me.

I offered her my arm, which she took much to my delight, and we were out in the sunlight. For a split second, I forgot where we were going.

"Um... Do you mind the fair?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all! It's been a lot of fun the past few times I've been. I'd love to go again."

She was genuinely excited and it was contagious. I was getting excited to go with her, like a child.

We arrived at the fair entrance and joined the long line of chattering people waiting to get their tickets. It wasn't long before we got to the front despite the amount of people. I bought us 2 wristbands so we didn't have to buy a bazillion tickets for the rides. We walked in, looking around at all the rides and games. It was really busy today, and I hoped Anya didn't mind the crowd. I personally felt fine in crowds because I could stay hidden better.

"Anything you'd like to do first?" I asked happily at home in the heat and crowd. She looked around, a little lost... and slightly scared. Without thinking, I took her hand and grinned. This took her by surprise, but she didn't pull away.

"Um... Well, I like throwing the darts at the balloons," she answered.

"Then that's what we'll do!" I announced and lead her to the stall with the balloons. I had to say it was a fun game. I had been pretty good with a gun, so accuracy was a natural thing. I got a blue gorilla for winning and watched Anya take her turn.

She picked up her darts and threw them so fast, it didn't look like she'd even aimed them. That was a deadly quick skill she had. Almost like...

Like when she'd almost killed me.

I'd been getting ready for bed after entertaining some nobles. It had been a clear night with no rain even though it was spring. There'd been nothing unusual about it and I was hopeful that the nobles would be persuaded to start paying taxes soon. I had been reading for a while when I noticed a shadow inside the shadows of my room. I thought it was one of my dogs at first, then it moved again. It was the shape of a person. Instead of being a scared child like my brother, I picked up a knife and glared into the darkness.

"Whoever is there, you'd better show yourself. I'm not fond of people sneaking into my room," I said a little irritated. Not only did they not show their face, but they threw a knife at me. I side-stepped, barely in time. The blade ended up embedded in my wall close to the bed. That spiked my temper even more.

I ran to that side of the room and tackled the person... and then I saw... a girl with beautiful eyes and a cute little face. She couldn't have been much older then me. Her face was twisted in pain, marring her features. I realized I had landed on her so that her arm twisted behind her and probably had broken it. Quickly, I got up and tried to help her. She lashed out at me, scared.

Anya was laughing as she put a funny-looking hotdog hat on my head. "Hey! I'm not Alfred!" I said playfully. Her grin turned devious as she walked backwards away from me.

"I know you're not. You're not nearly as obnoxious or arrogant," she purred. Of course. Anya and Alfred had been 'close' for a while and had a terrible break-up, though they never admitted they had been together. The Cold War had scared everyone. To lighten the mood I added in a jab too, "I'm not nearly as fat as he is!"

We snickered together, enjoying picking on the American. He had too much of a Prussian influence.

~~Anya~~

The day turned into night and we were walking around still when we heard some music from one of the open areas. There were some Spanish looking guys playing a song that I had heard before somewhere. I closed my eyes and swayed a little to the music... It was magic. This night had been amazing so far, and even the small gesture of Romano holding my hand had me on a high. I didn't remember a time I was this happy. I felt his warmth come closer to me as he whispered, "Would you like to dance?" I turned my head, looking into his deep brown eyes, and nodded. He lead me to the dancing area and started swaying. "I will show you the way we dance," he said.

He placed his other hand on my hip and lead me along in a strange dance. It was very Western, but not the new style. My people had not yet learned of this kind of dancing, which meant I had to teach them! We were spinning around and around, smiling, and laughing. I did not notice the men that were watching me as I usually would have. I am usually paranoid enough to notice everything, but Romano had distracted my mind. Not that I was complaining. Everything happened fairly quick, yet I remembered every detail.

Romano's frown set me off at first. He spun me around a little too rough and turned away just in time to catch a blade. He threw it back into the crowd and a man dropped to the ground. A few others scattered right before the rest of the crowd began to cause chaos. Romano looked angry and confused, which confused me more. What had happened? Why had someone tried to kill me?

"Stay here, with him," he said pointing to the man on the ground. He didn't look alive to me, but if he was, I was going to ask some questions. Before I could protest, Romano sprinted away, in the direction of the other men. Needless to say, I was pissed. These assholes had ruined my perfect night. My first date in years! So, I marched over to the suka on the ground and picked him up by the front of his shirt. He was still alive. Unfortunate for him.

"Pochemu vy napadaete na menya, ty gryaznaya sobachonka?" I shouted at him. He didn't understand my Russian. For whatever reason, that pissed me off even more. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME, YOU FILTHY MUTT?" I roared. I could see a dark trail going down his leg. What a useless dryanʹ, piece of trash. He managed to stammer out an answer

"Y-Y-YA t-tolʹko- I was only following orders!" he cried, mangling my language.

"Orders from who?" I snarled.

"I can't tell you that!" He had raised his left hand as we were talking and was about to stroke me, but I grabbed his arm as his hidden blade came out and directed it to his throat. He was part of The Brotherhood. This was not good. Not at all.

Romano came bounding up, looking stunned that I was holing this guy and that I had blood on my hands.

"We need to leave. If you want, you can stay at my place, but we need to go. Now," I said. It came out a little colder than I wanted, but I was still mad as hell. He nodded, understanding and we left. Our night was ruined. My feelings for him were as confusing as ever... Maybe that was why I felt the need to keep him close. At least for tonight.

The Baltics were frantic when I got back. They were attuned to my moods. I told Elizaveta she could stay if she wanted, or go home, though I preferred if she didn't go out tonight. No questions asked, she herded a hysterical Latvia, a terrified Lithuania, and a disturbed Estonia upstairs and left me and Romano alone. It was time for the question that had been nagging at me for so long.

"Romano. Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked locking my eyes to his. He answered without batting an eye, "Yes, I do. You killed some nobles of mine, and tried to kill me."

I nodded, remembering. It had been so very long ago, but it haunted me. Now, it really was coming back to bite me in the ass. "They were part of The Brotherhood. You know that. Why did they try to kill me?" I needed answers. They were Italian, and if I was correct, Romano knew exactly who they were. He was still an assassin as much as I was. He lowered his eyes and sighed, "They were. I'm not quite sure why they tried to kill you. Maybe one of the higher-up members thought you were dangerous. If that's the case, I can talk to them. I can explain to them that you are a Grand-Master of one of the Northern branches... I... I don't know." He flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. It seemed he was just as in the dark about this as I was. We talked a little after that and eventually, Romano lost his struggle and fell asleep.

Maybe my old friends and Master deserve a visit. I thought wearily. They still respected me, or so I thought. Something wasn't right and I was going to find out. No one attempts to take my life and get away with it. As I walked the halls that night, unable to let sleep claim me, cold fury welled up inside me. War was about to rear its ugly head once more.


	5. A Little Closer Please

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update... again. I'm having major writer's block right now. If you guys have any suggestions, you're welcome to share. I love hearing people's thoughts on my stories! I'd like to say thanks to Me1anch0lich0lic and PrivetComrade for staying with me! I have read all reviews and comments and taken them into consideration. Thanks so much and enjoy the chapter. ;D

I realized, lost in my thoughts that I had somewhat lied to Romano on the phone... We'd met before more than once, but I had only thought of the first time. I winced at my own stupidity. I'd been so nervous about him remembering that I brought it up without meaning to. Great job Anya! Ach. I was such an idiot. What did it matter now though? My brothers were after me apparently. Had they found out I had failed to kill Romano? And why would they order the death of another of the Brotherhood anyway? My problem solving skills weren't exactly top notch. So many questions and not a clue to what the answers could be. In a fit of rage, I punched the closest wall... And put a hole in it. Again, great job Anya. Not the worst I'd ever done to the house. but, I'd still have to go to the truoble of fixing it. There was enough on my mind as it was. My irritable mood was enhanced by the fact that I was tired. I just couldn't sleep. Who knew if someone was going to burst in and try to kill me? Paranoid? Yes. Bite me. I deserve to be a little worried after last night. The thing was, I hadn't even sensed the threat. That wasn't like me at all. Maybe my skills were getting worse. Something wasn't right... something had to be going on to get them to be gutsy enough to attack me. And Romano. His branch was the strongest out there, and he was the oldest master. Probably the most skilled too.

When I got to the Masters, I'd find out what was going on. I wasn't going to be waved off and dealt with later! I am Anya Braginski, a Master of the Russian Assassins. Last night screwed up every rule that I'd been taught. Every rule that had been lain down by the first of our Brotherhood. With a sigh I turn and start heading to the kitchen to find something to cook for breakfast. The others would be getting up soon. Elizaveta did enough last night with the Baltics. Such a sweet girl.

Before I make it too far, Romano comes running in, very alert as any assassin should be. "Anya! What happened? I heard a loud bang and- Your hand..." he says in a rush. I lift my hand up and examine it. Blood trickles down my knuckles very slowly. I'd hit that wall harder than I thought. "Oh. Would you look at that?" I say absently. It still doesn't hurt. If it did, I would have looked at it and saw the blood. "What did you do?" he asks me, worried. Numbly, I shrug and look away. It's not very often that I lose my temper, and I hate it when I do. I'm ashamed that I did. I can feel the heavy darkness at the edges of my mind again. They threaten to spill over and send me into one of my crying fits. I steel myself against it. Romano will NOT see me like that.

His lips flatten as he gives me a stern look. "Follow me. We're going to get that cleaned up." Too tired to argue, I nod and follow. He leads me to a bathroom and grabs some paroxide, band-aids, and a wash cloth. "I'm fine. Seriously, I don't know why you're making such a fuss about it. I've done worse," I say in a flat voice. He sighs and motions for me to sit on the toilet. "I don't care if you have. I'm cleaning you up. If it swells, you'll have to go to the doctor," he answers as he begins to dab the wash cloth on my knuckles. It stings a little, but I don't make a sound. He's quite gentle with me... and come to think of it, it's not just at this particular moment. He's been gentle with me from the beginning.

So strange. I liked the way he tried to be careful. It was as if I was a delicate thing. A lady to be protected and waited on. I had not had the opportunity to be a lady very often, and didn't care for it. You had to be tough to be a country. It was a wonder that France and Litchenstein were still around. Thhinking about it, my lovers and friends didn't allow for a delicate demeanor:

Alfred and I had an aggresive relationship.

Gilbert and I didn't really get along either.

Katyusha ran away, Nicholai always attacked me, Kiku was afraid of me as well as my Baltics, and Yao hated me...

Wow. A lot of my relationships were pretty fucked up. Maybe that was why I had been so unhappy in the past? I looked up at Romano's face and smiled. He was a pretty amazing guy. He sees me looking at him and lifts an eyebrow. "What?" His cheeks get a little pink, but he bandages up my hand and stays close. "Nothing. I- Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it. A-and I know it might not seem like it, but I'm glad you're here," I say quietly. A bright smile spreads across his face as he helps me up and puts his hand on my cheek. "Qualsiasi cosa per una bella donna. Anything for a beautiful woman," he leans closer to me and whispers, "Il mio unico dolce..."

~~Romano~~

I was so caught up in holding her that I barely realized it when she tangled her fingers in my hair. It stung in a pleasurable sort of way. And the way she was biting her lip... Damn it! She was driving me crazy! We stayed like that for a little while, just looking into each other's eyes. We both heard someone moving around downstairs. Unfortunately, she was the first to pull away... and simply walked out without a word. There was a thick later of ice between her and the world, but I could sense that there was warmth coming from beyond it. If we could figure out what was going on with the other Assassin's and stay alive, then maybe I'd actually be able to show her how she should be treated. Even if she was a hard headed, hot tempered Russian.

A few hours passed by and everyone was now awake. Anya filled Elizaveta and the other three in about what happened while I sat outside. The Russian landscape was very open and hilly. To my surprise, there wasn't any snow on the ground. Green trees were here and there, and the sky was almost as blue as it was back home. All in all, it was nothing like what everyone said it was like. It wasn't barren or scarred. It was very full of life, just like Anya was. Did everyone think she was cruel and scary? I found myself starting to get aggitated at the other countries for not even trying to see how Anya really was. Well... Maybe Ludwig saw her how she really was. They were kind of friends after all. Antonio and Elizaveta seemed to adore her too. Speaking of... I'd have to let Spain know that I had some business with the Brotherhood to take care of. I wasn't going to go into details, and he wouldn't really ask. That's one of the few reasons I didn't mind him. Stretching, I pulled out my phone and dialed him. He answered rigth away. "Lovi? Why are you not home, little one?" he asked teasing me. He thought I had ben in Anya's bed. Typical.

"I have something I have to do. The Brotherhood needs my services. I'm sorry to worry you." The last bit was sarcasm, which he ignored.

"Be careful, fratellino. I don't like when they give you random missions. you always end up getting hurt."

"Toni. It's what I do, and I'm not about to let go of it anytime soon. I was raised to do this, so I shall." It was truth. Since I was old enough to walk, my 'brothers' had trained me to fight. The female assassin's hadn't came to Italy until later in the 1500-1600's. I had learned a great deal from them as well. Antonio's frustrated sigh let me know he wouldn't try to stop me as usual. "I'll let you know what happens. and one last thing..."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Anya's going with me."

"What? Romano Lovino Vargas! Why would you do such a stu-"

I cut him off, "She can take care of herself, fratello. Goodbye." He was still yelling as I hung up and turned the phone off. He'd try to call back, and I couldn't have that.

Just as I stood up to go inside, I heard a frustrated yell. Anya. I ran inside and saw her glaring at the phone. "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Finland! She ALWAYS expects me to drop everything and do something for her! It's not MY fault I can't watch Sealand for her. He's a good kid, but he can pretty much do well enough on his own. Eto glupye, neblagodarnye strany!" With a sigh I walked over to her and but a finger under her chin. She glares at me like I'm the one who upset her.

Gently, I murmur, "Sweetheart, she's not an ungrateful or stupid country. She doesn't understand that you're busy, ok? Calm down." Slowly, she untenses and rests her head against my chest. At this point, I know I'm blushing, and I thank God that she isn't looking at my face! Anya needs me, so as much as I want to, I can't pull away and hide.

"Romano...?"

"Yes?"

"Can we start our mission tomorrow?"

"If you want to, of course. Let's take it easy today."

She nuzzles closer and lets out a deep sigh. I look over to see Elizaveta shooing Estonia and Lithuania outside. It seems she's taking everyone out. And now I'm alone... with Anya. Oh shit, I'm dizzy now. Trying to calm down, I start running my fingers through her silky hair. "your heart is beating really fast... You alright?" she asks, peeking up at me. Smiling, I nod. Of course, she knows better.

~~Anya~~

He's lying. Something's bothering him, and I intend to find out just what it is. I take his hand in mine and pull him to the couch. He's... blushing? What in the world? I look down quickly to make sure noting ebarrassing has happened. Nope, I'm safely and completely in my clothes. Romano looks like Alfred the first time he wanted to- Oh! Suddenly, my face feels really warm. Could that be what was wrong? Had I somehow aroused him without knowing? Oh, this was so embarrassing! I hadn't even noticed! Alfred hasd been so straightforward. Gilbert just wlked into my room without clothes on. I couldn't tell because he was so shy! how stupid was I? Hell, oh hell, did I need to pay attention more.

He interrupted my internal panicking, "Anya, umm... If I'm making you uncomfterable-" I wouldn't let him think it was his fault. "No! I didn't mean to, er, well I shouldn't have-"

At the same time we shouted, "I just like having you close!" I hid my hands in my face and groaned. The awkwardness of the situation had reached an all time high. I'd just told him that I- Wait a second. He said it too! The next thing I know, he had lifted my head up and crushed his lips to mine, rather aggresively. Oh daaaamn~ his lips were so soft! There was a weird knot in my stomach driving me to give him the same aggression back. I'd felt this before and knew I couldn't control it very well. A groan escaped his lips as he pushed me onto my back. I wanted his warmth closer to me now! His lips trailed kisses down my neck. I let out a shaky breath and wrapped my legs around his waist. How could he do this to me so fast? No one had ever got me so worked up.

Not even- One of his fingertips brushed my lower back in just the right spot and made me tense up. It felt absolutely amazing~! He pulled back and looked at me in surprise. "What?" I asked, pretending not to know what had just happened. A grin,equal to Spain's 'come-get-me' smile spread across his face. "You know exactly 'what'," he answered. No way was I giving in just yet. His hands were exploring at the moment and I didn't really want them to stop. "You just moaned. What did I do?" I bit my lower lip and avoided his eyes. He rubbed my thigh patiently. "C'mon, leonessa... Tell me?" The way his language rolled off his tongue made even an Angel's voice seem dull. Especially when he talked in that low tone. I stole and kiss and smirked mischeviously at him, "You'll have to find out yourself~!" He let out a low growl and lifted my shirt up. "Then, I will..." He started by kissing my stomach very lightly. There was no fucking way he didn't have experience with women. Just what did this boy do in his free time? Feeling brave, I slid down enough to where I could reach around him and grab his ass. Which made him jump. Hilarious! On the way down, I'd brushed my hand against an impressive bulge. Oh, how fun~!

Lost in my Italian, I didn't notice the shadow right outside the window...


	6. Ancient Treasures

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the hiatus. I haven't been able to get on a computer in so long. I'll try to add a few more to keep ya'll occupied! Oh and this chapter is to introduce more of the Assassin stuff. :D

It was late afternoon when I woke up in my bed, alone. Did Romano carry me up here? Where was he? The last thing I remember was... I burried my face in the pillows, blushing. "Oh... I can't believe I got that carried away! Damn damn damn!" I groaned in embarrassment. Just then, someone walked out of the doorway to my bathroom.

"Hehe~ Was it really that bad, mia bellezza?" Romano teased me. I peeked out to find that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Water glistened on his smooth skin. It made him look like some god from one Greece's fairytale books. Of course, I had no intention of telling him that. "No," I mumbled, "You were amazing, but..." I frowned. It was way too soon. You shouldn't just jump right into things with someone that's actually important to you. I learned that the hard way.

Interupting my thoughts, he plops down beside me and grins. "Don't worry, no one will know. Especially not the Tomato Bastard!"

"Th-that's not-!" He steals a kiss and hops back on his feet. I pout as I get untangled from the blankets. Luckily, I'm wearing a nightgown. _'I don't remember putting this on...'_ I think to myself. Oh well. I'm thankful that I'm not naked.

"Romano. Enough playing around. It's time to get down to business. We were attacked, and I'm going to find out why," I told him. The smile on his face disappeared at once. It was a shame for our fun to stop, but that's how it had to be. My Brothers were not themselves and were not abiding by our sacred Creed. That was nothing to take lightly. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs, thinking of what to do the whole time. Where to start... Toris walked over to me, quietly as he could, "Anya, would you like me to get the key?" he asked knowingly. It had been so very long since I'd used it. I hoped that it was in good condition along with what it guarded. "Yes, Toris, that would be great. Thank you," I mused. Elizaveta raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm shocked you let him even suggest such a thing. You usually go into a rage if anyone so much as mentions the key," she whispers. Romano looks at me with a very confused expression. _'You'll see'_ my gaze says. It's not just the Italians that have precious things hidden within their secret guilds. And not so many as I have. Maybe a few that are more dangerous by far.

Toris comes back holding a silver key with a small spike on the handle. The Lithuanian hands me the key carefully and backs away. It was only a matter of time before I had to do this again. Of course, I never thought that it would be under such strange circumstances as this. I motion for everyone to follow me as I walk over to a large painting of Anastasia Romonov. "You wouldn't know it by looking, but this is a doorway to my most treasured posessions," I spoke softly. Everyone stayed quiet as I punctured my thumb on the small spike and inserted it into one of the holes in the frame of the painting. _'One... two... three..'_ I thought as I turned the key to the left. Any more or less and the doorway would not open. Plus, it has a DNA scanner that I had put in so that only I could access the room.

"Please do not touch anything once you enter. Most of these things are quite old," I caution as I duck my head into a cobblestone room.

It opened up into a miniature museum of a sort. My personal collection of artifacts. They all gasped at the same time. Aaaand... "Merda Santo! That's Ezio Auditore's armor!" Romano shouted as he studied the worn, grey armor. It was one of the best I had. Elizaveta murmured, "And that must be one of Edward Kenway's hidden blades." My smirk said it all. I knew that what I had was very hard to come by. That's precisely why I had to have it.

"It's Nikolai Orelov's Berdan rifle!" Eduard said in amazement. He was ever the scholar, so it wasn't very surprising that he knew exactly what that gun was. "Yes... He was a distant relative of mine," I mused. It was something I still had mixed feelings about. The Assassin's weren't saints of course, but... I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Looking around the room, I noticed Toris was staring at something rather interesting. "Lithuania, what interests you so about that wheel?" I demanded. He spun around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" I prompted.

"I recognize the design of it. Was it a gift from Alfred?" he asked quietly.

It hurt to admit it, but the oaf did happen to stumble upon something of worth, "Yes. That is the wheel to the Aquila."

I smiled and started to unlock an onyx colored chest, convinced that I'd done a good job showing off. As it so happened, this room was my pride and joy. I never got to show it off to anyone either. As I was unfolding my robes and checking my equipment, Ravis squeaked happily.

"It's! That's the armor of-!"

"Altair ibn'la Ahad," I interrupted a little peeved. It was hidden behind a statue of a certain assassin of French influence. And it was hidden on purpose. I guess the look on my face gave it away because Latvia ran and hid behind Elizaveta. Romano even backed up a few steps.

"Anya, your, er... aura," Hungary said gently.

"No one touch that armor. It is more valuable to me than my own life," Romano started to protest, but I kept going, "I have my reasons for protecting it so. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and began to wander around the room. Now it was time to don the look of what I really was. A killer. I'd missed feeling the warmth of the leather on either arm that holstered my signature blades; the weight of a sword at my hip; the shick of cold metal on my fingers as I placed my pistols in their holsters. And, of course, I missed the shadow of my hood as I pulled it over my head.

~Romano~

Anya looked great in the Assassin white. I didn't notice that she had been wearing white leather pants before. _'Get ahold of yourself! This is no time for that! She's more dangerous than ever.'_ I thought. It paid to be cautious. I doubted that Anya would try to hurt me, but that nightmare that she had last night convinced me that she was very unstable right now. Instinctively, I felxed my arm where she had clawed me in her sleep.

The wound wasn't too deep, but there had still been a bit of blood. She'd mumbled something about her master and then started screaming. No matter how much I called her name and tried to wake her up, she didn't stop thrashing. Talk about scary as hell. What's worse is that I thought she was awake because her eyes were open. They were wild and desperate. So full of pain. What happened that made her break like that?

"Miss Elizaveta, it's time for us to leave. I beg you to take care of the Baltics while we're gone. I'll do my best to protect Russia," I say as I bow my head respectfully. I notice Anya shake her head and roll her eyes.

"I won't need protecting. It's the assholes that started this that need protection," she muttered.

Much to my surprise, the Hungarian agreed with her, "Anger set aflame like gasoline poured into hell. Heaven have mercy on those who crossed Anya Braginski."

Her words sent a shiver down my spine. The other countries told stories of Russian anger. I'd never actually expirienced it myself. For the moment, it wasn't directed at me. For the moment...

We all exited the artifact room and said our goodbyes. Anya led me to her garage where I expected to get into some standard car you'd see everywhere. Instead, I saw a black Lotus Elise in front of me. Subtlety was not her strong suit. Fantastic. It was head-on war then.

"Shouldn't we, you know, be a little more inconspicuous?" I asked.

"No. We're not going straight to them. We need a hideout and a plan. It's obvious they know where we are now. I've already made arrangements for my family to stay with someone else until I return," she said cooly.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"...Someone that can't be found," she answers egnimatically.

She doesn't trust me. Old habits die hard after all. Once trained in certain ways, they'll never leave you. This might be a lot harder than I thought.

~Anya~

As I push my foot all the way down and race through the streets, my mind is racing. _'Where to start? Who can I trust? Should I go there?'_ The best lead I have is many miles away. About 45 hours away... It was bound to be a long trip. Plus, since I showed Romano my artifact room, he'd been acting strange.

"Won't Toni miss you?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"I called him earlier. I told him I had some... important buisiness to do," he repiles looking at the buildings go by, "That idiot doesn't need to know where I am all the time."

He seems grouchy too. What in the world? I have a feeling we're being watched and it has something to do with my Italian's sudden bad mood. I tensed my muscles waiting for something bad to happen. A storm is about to break. And this time, it won't be water falling from the sky. This time, there will be blood.


	7. A Time to Leave

**A/N: **So, I've decided to dedicate a chapter to each of their pasts. This one is for Anya. Naturally, she'd be first. I appreciate any comments you have!

I was ten years old and taking on the occasional contract on my own. My master seemed to praise me more when I worked harder and harder for the Brotherhood. It was hard though. I wasn't quite comfortable with being alone. It was always so lively in the food hall and around the guild. I'd had enough of being alone. My friend Yao had just suddenly left me while we were on a walk. He'd only said, "I can't be around a monster," and left. I was too shocked to react.

It made me angry! I'd always tried to spend time with thim between training and missions. I didn't understand why he left me. _'Katyusha did it too!'_ I thought as I punched a straw dummy, _'She cried and said that I was too dangerous to be around. She forbade Nicholai to see me too. But he's a weirdo, so it doesn't matter.'_

My brother and sister hadn't seen me in three years. I was tougher and a better country than they could imagine! Even though I was so young, I was taller than most of the kids my age. They were mean to me too... because I was already an Assassin and they were still in training as recruits.

"You need to hit it harder medvezhonok. You need to feel the pain run through your body. Only then will you be able to withstand being a true master of the Assassin Brotherhood," said Master Makar. He was the one who took me in when I had no one. He had taught me everything to survive and become strong. I owed him my very soul. There was nothing I wouldn't do to make him proud. So, I hit harder and quicker. The skin on my kuckles started to split open, but still I hept on hitting.

The cold air stung my skin hours later. And finally my Master nodded for me to stop. "You did well, little bear. You've earned your rest. See to your hands and do what you will for the rest of today," he ordered nto unkindly.

I bowed in respect and ran off into Masyaf castle. We'd rebuilt it as a training sanctuary for the recruits and new Assassins. It was peaceful here, but lonely still... That is, until a scrawny recruit named Lukas came strutting over. "Hei Anya. What's with all the blood? Did you get in trouble again?" he asked. Lukas was the only one that really talked to me. The others said I gave off a creepy aura. Lukas defended me and said it was my 'assassin skills' and everyone was just jealous.

"No Lukas. Master Makar just wanted me to," I said simply. He made a weird face and shook his head. He'd thought Master Makar was creepy and everything I said about Master seemed to reinforce Lukas' opinion. I started walking again; it was time to eat! Lukas ran to catch up with me.

"Wait, wait! It's not fair that you're so much taller than me! You sure you're a girl?" he whined. I smiled and shook my head. He was always saying things like that. Someone overheard his teasing and muttered, "No, Anya's a demon spawn." Lukas' face went dark as he spun around to face the assassin. I'll admit that it still stung a little when people said things like that to me, but... "Lukas, leave it alone. You'll get in trouble again. Besides... he's right." The light in my eyes fade and I feel them widening. I grin ear to ear at the man Lukas is now yelling at.

"Don't say shit like that! I'll smash your ugly fucking face in!" Lukas screams. The man isn't even looking at him; he's too busy staring at me.

"Are you even listening o me, damn it?!"

A giggle escapes from my throat. I don't even know what's so funny. Just the look on this guys face probably. He's so scared. It makes me feel more powerful. Lukas turns around and looks at me with worry. "Teddy Bear, you need to stop making faces like that," he says with a bored on his face, "It'll get stuck like that, idiot."

I close my eyes and frown again. I swear I heard a voice in my head... _They're all fools! They should be on their knees begging for your forgiveness!_ With a sigh I turn around and start walking again."C'mon Noru. I'm hungry," I say with a flip of my hair. It's almost as if I can hear the tension in his body go lax; and then he's right beside me again. Though his heartbeat is still racing. Was he scared of me too?

Three Years Later

I had just gotten back from a contract in Roma. It was an old habit of mine to stop by Makar's study afterwards to tell him how things went. If he was happy, he'd give me some kind of reward like a new knife or a new pair of boots. How he always knew before I told him, I had no idea. I'd never thought too much of it.

I'd stopped before knocking on the window because I'd heard yelling. Yes, I was at the window. I always scaled the building to see if I could catch the Master off guard. He'd applaud my silence, but was never surprised.

"Master, we can't just let them take her!" a familiar voice argued.

"We have to. It's for the sake of all of us," Makar's tired voice fought back.

"Who knows what they could do to her?! If you let those plauge-ridden Templars have her, I'm going too." It was Lukas! I hadn't seen him in a couple years... The last contract I'd had required me to act as the daughter- and bodyguard- of an important scholar in Roma. But, the Templars? What was Master Makar thinking?!

Just then Makar sighed and answered Lukas' rage with, "I know Anya well, and I know that our little bear can take them down blindfolded. What I'm afraid of is that rage of hers making the situation worse. I know you've seen it Lukas."

I've heard enough and climb down to the ground again. "Noru. You're still defending me," I whisper sadly. Pat of the reason I got sent away was because I'd beat the living hell out of one of my brothers that had called Lukas my lackey. I didn't want to control anyone! Lukas could do whatever he wanted... So, I'd stabbed that guy with my fork a few times. And broke his nose... and a few of his ribs... and his right arm just to get the point across.

I walked past the gates with my head held high, eyes straight forward. People were staring and avoiding me more than usual. On top of that, I spotted unfamiliar faces in very familiar clothing. Templars. They were already here. And it didn't seem like they had forced their way in. "So it's already been decided. Heh. Figures," I mutter. One of the bigger Templars stands up and takes a few steps my way. I shoot him an icy glare.

"You Anya Braginski?" he asks.

I raise my chin and smirk, "I might be, suka. What of it?"

His eyebrows furrow angrily. I guess he understands a little Russian. "Watch what you say or I'll be removing your tongue, girl." It was deathly quiet in the courtyard when Lukas and the Master walked out. My eyes shot over to them. _I know_ my smile said to Makar. It softened when I looked over at Lukas. _Don't worry_ it said to him. I removed my hood and kept looking at Lukas. He'd grown so much. He was as tall as I was now and he looked so strong. "Someone's threatening my family and I want to know why. You can go after me directly and I'll deal with it. I'll survive. But when you go after my brothers and sisters... I'll fucking kill you!" I yell.

The large Templar steps a little closer. "The name's Sadik Adonan. You'll come with me unless you want everyone here to die."

"Hah... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh with that now signature look on my face. I could only tell that because of Lukas' terrified face. "You think a handful of TEMPLARS can take down an entire guild of Assassins?"

In one swift motion, I throw three knives at the Templars standing right behind Sadik and unsheath my sword. He pulls out a hammer and runs my way with a grunt. That's what I thought would happen. Lukas starts to move to come help me, but Makar stops him. "This is her fight." I hear him say. Seeing how no one else is moving, it really is. Not even any of the other damned Templars are moving.

Sadik swings at my stomach, but I lide under his legs easily and stab his thigh with my hidden blade. He snorts in pain and swings again. Thinking that I've outsmarted him, I feign left. As I go to the right again, he clips my left leg wich makes me lose my balance.

_'God it hurts! I-I can't let him hit me again!'_

Leaning more on my right leg, I tense for him to swing again. As the steel gets closer, I push up and flip over the Templar's head. My landing is a bit rough, but I manage to slash his back with my sword. He lets out a cry of pain. Blood starts to flow down his back and legs... The bright red color makes my pulse quicken.

I'm knocked out of my daze as he backhands me with his metal gauntlent and go flying back. A stupid mistake on my part. Now my head is throbbing and it's harder to see. Blood. There's blood all over my face and I can't open my right eye. I'm not going to win.

_Kill him. You need to move quicker._ The voice in my head is back... only this time it's different. This one is more calm.

_No! You need to tackle him and beat his skull in! The only way to end it is blood! Glorious blood! They will all become your subjects after they see your power. They'll all be one with the Russian empire._ The crazed angry voice is back. I can't help but to agree with the second voice...

My body starts to move on its own. I feel drained and dead inside. Both of my feet are firmly back on the ground; the pain is all gone. Sadik looks surprised that I'm up again, but rushes forward again and hits me in the stomach with the hilt of his hammer. I jump onto it then onto his shoulders. He needs to feel the pain that I felt. He needs to be punished. Someone starts to scream as Sadik thrashes around.

It takes me a minute to register that I'm clawing at him and he's the one screaming. He's dropped his weapon and is trying to throw me off of him.

"Shh... If you keep that up, I'll just rip your tongue out," I whisper in his ear. his screaming gets louder. I jump off of his back and kick him in the back of the knees. His cries of pain make me laugh. He's just so pitiful. The other Templars rush in then, but I don't really remember what happened. It was all really blurry and really bloody.

The last thing I remember is screaming for Master Makar to stop... Lukas was holding me as the Master did something... It hurt again. Everything hurt. The calm voice in my head was trying to sooth me as was Lukas. But, it was his fault that I was in pain! He let Makar do it!

When I woke up, I was in my room with bandages everywhere. I was sore and grouchy. Where were the Templars? What happened? One of my sisters walked in and told me that the Master would like to speak with me as soon as I was able to walk. It pissed me off. In my mind he was acting too high and mighty to come see me.

"Anya, you awake?" Lukas calls. Our sister excuses her self and hurridly leaves the room. I waved to Lukas and sat back in my bed. I was still mad at him.

"Hei. Um... I've heard the Master talking and, uh... he's still talking about sending you to the Templars. Sadik got away and now they're pissed," he mumbles miserably.

I sigh, "It figures that asshole got away. I refuse to be handed over though."

Lukas opens his mouth to say something, but just nods. Something's bothering him. In fact, it seems that the same something must be bothering everyone because the girl who was just in here had that same look on her face.

The silence fills the room as we look at each other.

"Noru, I'm leaving Masyaf. It'll be safer for you all. I know everyone thinks I'm a monster," I say as gently as possible. Lukas had been my only friend all these years, so naturally it was hard to let him go even if I was mad at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let me go with you. Who knows how many of those guys are looking for you? You'll need help," he pleads. I can't let him leave with me. He'd only get in trouble. Plus, this is his home. It never felt like home to me.

"No way, Noru. You'd get in the way," I tease, "I'm going to Novosibirsk. There's no need to worry." Inside I'm sad that I won't see him everyday. It was hard enough going out for a contract sometimes. But it had to be this way. He stood up and walked over to my door.

"Should I tell the old man or are you going to?" he asks me looking at the ground.

I pull some paper and some charcoal from the nightstand, "Net. I will leave him a note. He's angry enough as it is... Before you go, will you hand me my bag? I got something for you on my last mission."

He hands me the bag and sits by my side. I can tell he's curious about what I got him, but he's also fighting his anxiety about me leaving. I'd ended up getting into more trouble in the last two years than he ever did. It was more of the fact that I had a wicked temper.

"Close your eyes!" I demand with a smile. I see the corners of his mouth turn up a little as he does what I say. Quickly, I pull out a cross-shaped barret and slide it into his hair. He'd always had a fasination with crosses for some odd reason. When I saw this in one of the shops, I just couldn't pass it up! Lukas opens his eyes and puts his hand up to his head.

"Now, how am I supposed to see it?" he asks exasperatedly. With a giggle I point to a mirror on the wall.

"Oh."

He walks over and examines himself for a moment. I watch him and see a tender smile on his face. It disappears as soon as he faces me again.

"I suppose this'll have to do!" he says with a mischevious smile.

"It had better!" I pout. He comes over and pats my head like he's comforting a child.

"Come see me before you leave, ok?" he says, once again sad.

I can't say anything to him... I didn't plan on saying goodbye. How can I tell him that? Without another words, he leaves me to my thoughts.

Later that night, I creep over to the door of the Master's study and hold the note up to the door. _'Hmm... one knife should do nicely,'_ I think as I pull one out and stab through the papaer and into the wood.

_Master,_

_I believe the time has come for me to explore this world on my own. I couldn't dream of leaving the Brotherhood, so do not worry. I'll still take contracts and try to make you proud of me... Please take care of Lukas. He's an idiot sometimes, but he's got a good heart._

Even though I don't sign my name he'll know it was from me. Who else would be leaving? Who else would worry about Lukas? If that didn't give it away, then my knife would. I'd had them made so that the handles all looked like bears. I'd always liked when Makar and Lukas called me 'Little Bear' and 'Teddy Bear'. There was nothing left for me to do. No reasons good enough for me to stay. I had to leave so that my brothers and sisters could be safer. So Lukas could be safer. It was time for me to be lonely once again.

**A/N: **So, the whole time I was writing the ending with Lukas and Anya, I was listening to Gackt's 'Last Song'. I need to make a soundtrack to this chapter!


	8. Buona Sera Fratello

**A/N: **To be completely honest, I think I'm terrible at writing Romano. I wasn't sure how to even begin writing this chapter. I hope ya'll like it... Heh. This one's purely for Romano's past. Guest apperance by someone special!

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

It was another summer in the hills of Tuscany. Everything was peaceful and quiet until...

"Nee... I don't want to be out here anymore! It's so hoooot! I want some pasta!" my little brother whines. Feliciano was always a bit of a wimp, but it bugged me that he was whining this time.

"Shut up! You're the one who wanted to come with me, remember?! Why don't you go back to Grandpa's house and draw?" I grumble. I finally got to take a break from training and decided to go out for a walk. And, of course, Feliciano decides he wants to tag along. I argued with him about it, but Grandpa insisted that I take the dumb ass with me. It was just a pain in the ass. You'd think he'd have some bit of common sense, but no, Feli was always getting into some type of trouble. Whether it be falling into the river, running from the weirdo Englishman around town, or forgetting to eat.

"Oi, Feli. I'll walk you home ok?" I say as he starts to roll around in a patch of flowers.

"Ok, big brother! When we get back, I'll make you some pasta too! That way you don't have to go bother Spain again. I know you said you hated to do that and..."

I tune him out as we walk. I guess his constant jabbering isn't so bad. I've gotten used to it since we're usually together. What else would you expect of twins? The thing was that Feli didn't do the work that I did. He didn't even know about it in fact. While he was painting and working on cute little things with Grandpa, I was fighting and working on physical things. I was an Assassin. Grandpa had been one too, but he stopped taking contracts and started teaching me how to be stealthy. There was one time I'd gotten really mad and asked why I had to do it and Feli got to do all the fun stuff.

"It's because he's fragile and innocent, Lovino. You've got a fighter in you. You're the one who will protect him when I'm gone," Grandpa had told me.

I didn't get it then, but I had started to understand it recently. Bad things happened in the world. Sometimes certain people _made_ them happen, and it was our job as Assassins to stop them for the good of the people. I still hadn't been around the Brotherhood very much, but the few people I had met were amazing! Mario Auditore was one of the brothers that I looked up to the most... He had a villa not too far from where we lived, so I was able to use his training grounds occasionally.

"Grandpa's already cooking, Romano!" Feli shouts excitedly. He runs into the house, curl flopping on top of his head. Hesitantly, I walk inside after him. I hate to go back inside already when it's such a beautiful day. Something compells me to take one last look at the bright summer sky. It was only for a second, but I knew I saw a shadow jumping down from our windmill... A fellow Assassin? It might not be a bad idea to investigate. It'd give me an excuse to go out again.

"Lovino. Let it be. That is not for you to get involved with," Grandpa says right behind me.

I look at him curiously, "Who was it?"

"La Volpe sent me a letter earlier today. I belive that was one of the Roma assassins that Ezio dispatched to this area," he answers honestly, "There was a threat to one of our safe houses."

I didn't want to go inside. What if they needed help? I wanted to run out there with them. I knew that as soon as I stepped foot out of the doorway, Grandpa would be dragging me in by the scruff of my collar. "La fortuna sia con te, assassino," I whispered to the shadowy figure.

_~Four Months Later~_

It was the day after mine and Feliciano's 16th birthday. He was celebrating with Miss Hungary and some of his other friends, and I was... trying not to throw up from anxiety. It was today that I was being promoted to a Master Assassin. I might actually get to meet Ezio Auditore! It was a long shot, but I hoped he woudl be there. After all, the guy was a legend.

Before I knew it, it was time to walk down the red carpet and kneel before my Grandpa Rome. Head held high, I stride past everyone, hoping desperately that I don't screw anything up. Out of the corner of my eye, I happen to see- Ezio! There's Mario and Claudia as well! Ahhh man, there's no way! I had to tell Emma about this! She'd be so jealous.

I kneel before the mighty Rome and bow my head in respect.

"Romano Lovino Vargas... You have been given the opportunity to become a Master of the Assassin Brotherhood. Are you aware of the responsibilities you must now undertake and carry out with honor?"

"Yes, I am."

"And will you comply with our family's wishes? Will you do your duty and take care of those who will now be under your command? Can you prove again that you are someone worth following?" His voice is commanding, but not cold. I honestly don't know if I can do all of that... I'd never really held more than a few people's lives in my hands. It was scary, btu there was no way in hell I would let everyone down! The Templars could kiss my ass!

"I will and I can!" I say with conviction straight from my heart. I'll not allow dishonor to my name nor Grandpa's. These people are counting on me more than ever. I've always been their equal; their comrade; their brother. You never let your family down or leave them behind.

"Then, I, Romulus Vargas, bestow upon you the title of Master Assassin. Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," I repeat happily. Everyone cheers as I stand. I haven't had this much attention since I first became an Assassin. It was actually kind of embarrassing.

Grandpa told everyone to go to the hall for food and music in celebration of me and the other new Assassins that were inducted before me. That meant there'd be a big crowd and it'd be really awkward. I didn't want to dance and I wasn't very hungry.

So, I excused myself and climbed up to the roof where the night sky greeted me with open arms. So to speak. The breeze lifted the ends of my hair, carressed my face, and put my heart to ease. There was nothing like the freedom of the sky. If only I could just fly away. I'd love to be the eagle we all so loved.

"Buona sera, fratello," a melodic male voice says from behind me. I spin around and see-

"Signore Ezio! I-I didn't know you were up here! Forgive my intrusion," I stammer.

He laughs and waves his hand, "This place is yours as well, fratello. You are not intruding. You are the new Master, yes?"

My shoulders relax a little as I sigh. His eyes hold a knowing weight. I guess he'd know how it feels to get thrown into things. He was forced into this by tragedy. Although, I guess he ended up enjoying it.

"I am now, I suppose. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do though," I answer honestly. Ezio doesn't seem surprised at all. I don't know why, but I expected him to be this mass-ego that was unapproachable. He was actually a pretty nice guy so far. Altough there were all those rumors about how he was with women... Eesh.

"Hmm. I'd say you'd just keep doing what you're doing. You'll learn what to do from instinct rather than someone showing you. Do what you feel is right and most of the time, you'll be fine," he muses eyes clouded in thought.

I can't tell if he was talking to me or himself. Maybe he's still trying to figure some things out himself. I turned to look at the sky again and clear my head. When I turned back around, he was gone. I had a feeling that would be the only time I saw or talked to Ezio Auditore.

And that's also the night when I found out that Grandpa was sending me to Spain.

"Damn it! You can't just pack me up and send me away like that! I don't want to go!" I yelled angrily. Feliciano had already started to pack my things for me. I was absolutely pissed!

"Lovi, you need to visit Antonio more often. Plus, Spanish girls are beautiful! It'll be fun. Don't worry!" he says with an easy smile.

"You'll have lots of fun, big brother!" Feli insists before going into the living room.

Grandpa's expression darkens and he leans forward to whisper, "Lovino, I'm counting on you. Antonio needs your help with some Templars that have been causing trouble with the king and queen. You'll be next in line to become their Mentor. Don't let me down."

And thus, I was sent away to help the stupid Tomato Bastard, friend to the Assassins, and sort out the mess my Brotherhood had gotten into.

**A/N: **Yay for back stories! Should I do bits and pieces of their pasts throughout the rest of the story? I hope I did Romano well. :D Let me know what you guys think~


	9. Home

**A/N: **Had trouble deciding what I wanted to do this chapter. Sorry for the delay! I promise I'm still writing. Just having a bit of trouble at the moment. Thanks for reading and I shall try not to have so many errors!

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

Romano was asleep in the passenger seat twelve hours into the drive. We were in Rostov-on-Don now and there hadn't been any incident as of yet. I was growing suspicious. Whoever was after us should've made some kind of move. Maybe they were trying to see where I was headed.

I sighed and looked over at the sleeping Italian. He was acting weird. Something about the look in his eyes when he saw Ezio's armor made me want to keep a closer eye on him. I had been entrusted to protect some of the most famous treasures the Brotherhood had. Although, I didn't posess any of the pieces of eden. Hell, I didn't _want_ them.

I had stopped at a gas station to fill up and get some food when Romano woke up. He got out and stretched, looking a bit dazed as I walked out with two drinks, and some snack stuff.

"It's about time you woke up, sladkiy odin. We have another day ahead of us," I said holding out a cinnamon churro.

He raised an eyebrow at the churro but smiled, "Thanks. Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not so good with road trips. But, your driving is much better than that Tomato bastard's."

He was a little grouchy which was super cute. Alas that moment could not last.

As I opened up my water bottle, I saw a man walk out of the gas station staring at us. He was after us. The way he was walking carefully and keeping us in the corner of his eye at all times. It was obvious that he was going out of his way to keep some distance between us and himself.

I took a drink and tossed my hair to the side. Romano's eyes snapped over to the man and back to me. He knew. A plan popped into my head, but before I even took a breath to talk, Romano walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. It was one of those movie kisses that you could melt into. He was leaning over me, my back arched. I felt him moving and glanced over to see him pointing a handgun at the man who had been watching us.

Of course, he was now diving for cover. Romano was too fast. He fired three shots. Just three. And I heard the dull thump of a body hit asphalt.

I pulled away, jumped in the car and started it. Romano hadn't even looked to aim... How did he make that shot? Impossible! And yet he'd still done it. Then again, I didn't actually _see_ the body for myself. Whoever it was could still be alive.

"Hurry up. If we're fast enough, we can confuse them for a little while," I said as calmly as I could manage. A part of my mind was screaming with anger. I hadn't gotten to kill that fucker. In the near future, I'd have more than enough bodies added to my kill count. The other part of me warned not to get too carried away.

"There's no way we can lose them, Anya."

"I don't need to lose them. I have no doubt they know exactly where I'm heading."

"...Where _are_ you going?"

I smiled devilishly and revved the engine, "Home."

He tilted his head, still puzzled and left it at that. I couldn't just tell him. That would be no fun.

As I drove, I got lost in thoughts about my childhood. More specifically the reason I became an Assassin; the man who watched over me; how I found myself alone.

_'Thank you Altair. I miss you.'_ I thought miserably. I wondered why he had gone away and never came back. If he would've asked for help... Maybe I could've seen him one last time before he diappeared. Of course, he was long dead now. We'd finally found out that he was in his library, thanks to the Italian Assassins.

I woke up to a countryside sunrise and Romano's face glowing from the sunlight. He was humming softly to the radio... This is what I imagined happiness felt like. If ever I died, I would want this to be my last memory.

_It'll only make you hurt more. Idiot. Why are you letting him get close to you. You know he'll leave. Pathetic child._

The hissing voice was back, and so was my temporary peace of mind. I sat up and looked around carefully. "You finally figured it out?" I asked.

"Yep. You told me to stay on this highway, and I had a few hours to think, so... Masyaf it is then," he said like it was an ordinary thing.

Maybe to him it was. To me, it was much, much more. It was where I first felt companionship after my family left me. It was where I learned how to be who I was. It was where I'd made my first friend.

_Noru._

I gave a little smile and stretched my legs. "That's exactly where we need to go. I think we'll find answers there. Or at least, some help. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. I kind of... left without permission. I doubt it'll mean anything now though."

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like they would banish you or something. You're not a traitor." Not to him I wasn't. And as far as I remembered I hadn't done anything to anger my Brotherhood.

We were fast approaching the little village that was now Masyaf. It had been a long time since I'd been there last, but the people that still lived there had been rebuilding a little. I motioned for Romano to stop the car a ways off so we could walk through the village. There weren't any roads for cars. These were simple people. They worked the soil and helped each other out. There was a point in time when the Assassins would help out with the autumn harvest every year. Or, help out in general.

"Wow. This place is kind of run-down," Romano whispered to me.

"No. It's thriving again. It used to be much worse," I whispered back happily. I knew every old street and building, even if it was slightly more modern than it had been. They all had the same basic shape and earthy smell.

"You look happy, Anya. I've never seen you look like that," Romano said softly.

I shrugged it off, "I dunno what you mean."

"You have a sense of wonderment about you. It's like... putting a flower back into the garden where it's seed was planted," he said thoughtfully.

A flower. Flowers were nothing like me. they were beautiful, graceful, and delicate. I was-and still am-

_Bloodthirsty, dangerous, angry._

_'Oh, you shut up!'_ I thought angrily to myself.

Then, just like that, we were walking up the long hill to the castle. I was surprised at how empty it looked. I guess we all had to go into hiding since the Templars had gotten stronger. There were a handful of boys wrestling around in the yard. A few girls chasing each other. The only way you could tell what they were was by their precise movements. That, and one of the girls backflipped off of the wall.

They noticed us and stopped playing and smiling. Did they think we were enemies?

One of the older boys scampered off inside. Another shuffled closer and shouted, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Calm yourself, little one. I am Anya Braginski, master of the Russian Assassins. I have come here to talk to-"

"Me," finished a familliar but more mature voice. I looked over and saw Lukas! I couldn't believe it! He was still here after all these years.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Tina and Berwald stepped out of the shadows as I let go of the bewildered Lukas. Romano stood behind me, staring at the ground with a sullen expression.

"What the hell are _YOU TWO_ doing here?!" I asked Tina.

She giggled and answered, "Keeping an eye on you, of course! Lukas ordered it." She winked and looked at Romano.

Lukas visibly blushed and coughed.

Berwald mumbled, "I'm just here to make sure Tina doesn't get in over her head."

"Damn it Tina!" Lukas interrupted, "Don't make me mad in front of my students! Let's go inside." He was still the same adorable, sweet guy he'd always been. But, he'd grown up even more.

As we walked I looked around the castle. It was way more updated and cozy than I'd ever seen it. It even had electricity! I looked over at Romano who was now glaring at the floor. What had gotten into him? Were there too many people? I reached for his hand and slid my fingers between his. His face softened a little, but he still seemed upset. Come to think of it, he hadn't said a word since we arrived at the castle.

We entered what seemed to be Lukas' office. "This was Master's room wasn't it?" I asked softly. Lukas nodded and closed his eyes.

"Before we get started, let me make something clear: I aksed Tina to keep an eye on you because I knew something was wrong. Berwald... he's not an Assassin, but he's a welcom friend," he paused and glanced at mine and Romano's hands, "Romano, how did you get involved?"

I looked over at the Italian then back at Lukas. I wasn't so sure he wanted to talk at the moment.

"Anya and I were out one evening at a festival and we were attacked. They happened to be Italians. I felt it was my duty to make sure she was safe and to find out if those men where indeed part of the Brotherhood," he responded coldly.

Lukas nodded and turned around.

Tina, hating any silence, started in, "We have eyes everywhere, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what's happened. I think you two should stay here for a few days and see what we can find out."

Berwald grunted his agreement.

"I had actually planned on it. I have an idea of what to look for. I'll need to search the newest parts of the library and work backwards," I said certainly.

Lukas seemed to perk up a little.

"I'll show you the way. If you're still the same with books as you used to be, you'll not want anyone to bother you while you're reading."

Romano dropped my hand and looked over at Tina, "Is there something I can assist with in the mean time?"

As Lukas and I walked out of the room, I could still hear Tina babbling on and on about how wonderful it would be if they could help train the young recruits.

I stopped at a pair of large wooden doors, waiting for Lukas to open them up. I turned to look at him and get out of his way, but he pushed me against the door and looked into my eyes.

"Teddy Bear, why are you looking at me like that?" he whipsered as he leaned in closer, "If you don't stop, your face will get stuck like that."

I didn't know what to say. He had been my best friend as a child, but I never thought he'd be like this towards me.

"Y-you're still wearing your cross.." I stammered.

He smiled and started to chuckle, "Of course I am, you idiot. Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me after all."

"But..."

He put his forehead against mine and stroked my cheek. His eyes held so much pain, but they were such a beautiful periwinkle. Had my leaving hurt him that bad? He seemed to read my thoughts.

"After you left... I trained as hard as I could so I could leave and go find you. Master Makar kept a close eye on me and then made me master."

We both slumped to the ground and looked at each other.

I held him close to me. "Noru, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I just needed to leave. I-I couldn't put you in danger. I had to fight so hard..." I started to cry.

"Damn it Anya, don't do that. You know I hate it when you cry. You big baby," he said sweetly.

We sat like that for a while, holding each other, before he stood up and offered me his hand. As I stood , he kissed my hand.

"I cannot stand seeing you with him. I'm going to make you fall in love with me, Teddy Bear, as I have with you."

With that, he unlocked the door and left me to my books.


	10. Per Lei

**A/N: **Thanks for the continued support everyone! I really appreciate it. I always go back and look at your reviews to help give me more ideas. Ya'll are great :D I'm awful at writing Sweden, so... I apologize for him not talking so much. Enjoy the chapter and keep giving reviews! This one goes out to GothicKitty1313 and my own dear Finland whom I love.

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

~Romano~

I was so pissed I couldn't see straight. What the hell was that blonde asshole doing?! Anya was my... Well... I didn't exactly know what she was to me. I had to mean _something_ to her right? After all we-

"GRRRRAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed and punched the wall in my room. I hated that guy so much and I'd never even talked to him until now. I'd seen him in the UN meetings, but he would only seem to talk to Denmark and Finland. He always hid in the back and kept his head down. Was that because of Anya?

Tina came running in with a worried look on her face. Which quickly turned to a frown when she saw me. "Just what in the world are you doing? You could've put a hole in the wall! I thought for sure someone had gotten into the castle and attacked you," she colded me like the mother she was.

"Tch. Tina, I don't want to talk right now. Everything is fine; no one attacked me."

"No, but clearly you have issues with that wall."

I crossed my arms and turned my back to her. She wasn't _my_ friend. Why should I talk to her. This whole thing was stupid. Anya and I could figure it out on our own.

"Ah. I think I know why you're so grouchy~" she sang, "You're worried about Anya being alone with Lukas!"

I felt my face grow red all the way to the tips of my ears. "Who cares? It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." She was not improving my mood. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Women. I turned back around and looked her in the eyes. Apparently she took the hint, rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"She's had a huge crush on you for a really long time. If you want to be a goddamn pussy and let a gorgeous blond man take your place, then stay here and pout. _I'm _going to go help my best friend." And she sauntered away.

And damn it I knew she was right. At least about letting Lukas take my place. I had no idea Anya had had a crush on me. Taking a deep breath, I decided that I was going to go help Berwald train the kids. It'd give me time to think.

~Anya~

I had bookmarked about ten-zillion pages with potential leads when Tina walked in. She hadn't made a noise, but I felt her familiar aura across the table.

"Hello, syestra. What can I do for you?" I aksed tiredly. She smiled at me and sat on the table.

"Oh nothing. i just wanted to talk. Ya know, like we used to."

"Heehee. I remember staying over at each others houses and goofing around all night."

"That was the best! Speaking of staying up all night..."

I shot her a glare, "What?"

"I called you the other day and asked you to watch Sealand. I didn't really want to talk to you about him."

"Where is that little booger anyway?" I said trying to change the subject. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask. I didn't know how she knew, but I was hoping I could BS my way out of it.

"With Taiwan. Don't even try to escape my questioning. I was keeping an eye on you like Lukas asked. I saw you and Romano."

It wasn't a question. I couldn't believe it! Oh god... what if she told Noru?!

"Tina... I... We got a little carried away. I wish I hadn't. I mean, I really really like him, but... you know," I was trying to find a way out but I was failing. She sighed and shook her head.

"I wanted you two to get to know each other and stuff. I knew you had a huge thing for him, but DANG. A little too quick, I should think."

"Yeah... I know," I hung my head and groaned, "I don't know, Finny. I saw Noru and memories and feelings came back. The ones I told you about that I try to not remember. But, then there's Romano."

She started petting my head and told me to keep talking; that I'd figure it out and she was there to help. I'd missed her so so much. I hated how I'd pulled away from her and left her. It wasn't fair of me. She cared about me so much and I'd kept telling myself she didn't. So, I kept on talking about how stupid things were right then.

"Someone's trying to kill me and I'm worried about guys. I'm such an idiot! No one in their right mind would friggin care about that right now! Then again, when have I ever been in my right mind?"

She laughed at that, "Never. You've always been in your left mind."

"Hardee har har. You're _sooo_ funny."

"Oh, you know you love me, Roshia."

"Of course. But, seriously. What the actual fuck?"

I told her about what Lukas said to me earlier and about mine and Romano's past. She just sat there listening and commented something every once in a while. So patient. Like nothing had ever happened. _You don't deserve her as a friend. You abandoned her. She'll take revenge on you._ I pushed the voice back yet again and kept talking with Tina. It felt great to be like that again.

Hours had passed by and we were still laughing when Lukas walked in.

"Making good progress I see," he said with a smile.

Tina and I waved to him and I started to laugh. It was a fullhearted and completely real laugh. I hadn't felt one of those in a while. My best friends in the world were here and I didn't feel as much weight on my shoulders as usual. I let thoughts of my Brotherhood and Templars and death slip to the back of my mind.

"Well of course we are!" I said linking my arm through Tina's, "Because we're awesome and we can do anything we want!" Tina raised an eyebrow in surprise at my light-hearted tone. As did Lukas.

"Noru. We have to relax some time. Why not now? I've read so many books today that I feel like my head is going to explode! No more doom and gloom for a while, huh?"

Lukas nodded his head in agreement, "If you don't have a little fun once in a while and only work, life isn't worth much."

"Let's go to the city!" Tina shouted excitedly. She always liked seeing things at night as long as she had people with her.

"It's set then. We'll all go. All five of us," Lukas decided with a mischevious smile.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Later on That Night**

Tina waited by my door as I was deciding what to waer. And by waited I mean excitedly bounced up and down. He looked like a cute little girl with her hair in curly pigtails. Her dress made her look like a princess too. It was lavender with white at the top. The bottom poofed out around her knees.

"Calm down Tinkerbell. You might mess up your hair. And I worked damn hard on it too!" I teased her. She shot me a glare but it melted into a grin.

"I'm just excited! I get to go on a date with my Su-san again!" She was practically singing.

I giggled and fixed my dress again. It was a little black dress with a corset top. I didn't think it was long enough, but Tina insisted that it just felt that way because it was 'straight cut instead of a princess dress'. Whatever that meant. I just felt like it was squeezing my ass a little too much. To add to it... it was strapless.

"Are you sure about this one...?" I asked her for the hundredth time. She sighed in exasperation and gave me a look that said 'Are-you-really-friggin-asking-me-that-if-you-do-it-again-I'm-gonna-slap-you.'

I sighed and played with my hair. Liker hers it was curled. However, mine was a lot longer. Tina's looked super cute though. I was kind of jealous. Why couldn't I look as cute as her? She didn't realize how many guys _looked_ at her. Luckily Berwald wasn't the jealous type. He just silently puffed his peacock feathers and strutted next to her. So adorable.

We locked arms, looked at each other and nodded. We looked good and no one was going to make us think any differently. "Fuck yeah!" we yelled and left my room.

Ironically the guys weren't ready yet. Romano was still getting dressed, Lukas couldn't find his 'good vest', and Berwald was having trouble finding his shoes. And they said we took forever. Oh please. At least we weren't waiting on Francis.

Finally they came out to the courtyard. all at the same time, I might add. The look on their faces was priceless though. I mean, they all looked good. Hell, they looked sexy; even Berwald. However, Romano out did them all. Grey slacks, black shirt, and a black vest over it, plus he was still pouting a little. Wow.

Berwald was the first to move. He walked over and kissed Tina on the forehead, "You look beautiful as ever, sweet one." She smiled gleefully and hugged him. Again. So freaking adorable! Could they get any more grossly cute?

Lukas walked over and kissed my hand sweetly.

"You're stunning. I didn't think it possible for you to be even more beautiful."

Romano walked over and put his arm around my waist, "Shows what you know. She gets more and more beautiful every day."

Tina glanced my way and rolled her eyes, "Are we done with the measuring of whose balls are bigger? Can we go have fun now?" Romano and Lukas both looked at the ground and blushed. Well then. This was going to be a basket full of fun. What the hell was I going to do now? This whole thing was getting plain stupid. No, it was already stupid. Now it was bizarre as shit.

We ended up at a really nice bar. It was way more fancy than places I would've gone to. I guess we did dress for the occasion. We talked and had a few drinks while the house band played something jazzy. It was a bit boring to be honest. But, it was Noru's pick. He loved this place. However, one of the patrons walked over to the band and grabbed a mic.

"Ah, here's my favorite part of the night. It's not really karaoke, but whoever wants to can get up and sing. This is also when people start getting up to dance," Lukas told us with a sly grin. I wasn't sure if he'd had one to many drinks or if he was plotting something. I had a feeling it was the latter. I may not have been around him in a while, but gut instinct doesn't lie.

The guy who'd gotten up began to sing soem country song that made Tina squeal. Berwald stood and offered a hand so they could dance.

_'Baby why don't we just turn that TV off. 315 chanels of nothin but bad news on. Well, it might be me, but the way I see it, the whole wide world has gone crazy. So baby, why don't we just dance?'_

I swayed in my seat a little, watching coouples get up and dance. Lukas was sipping his drink and watching the people too. Romano held my hand lightly as he looked at the table.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me. It was quiet, but just loud enough for no one else to hear but me.

"I don't really like country music. Maybe the next one? I promise I'll dance with you!" I said happily. I'd had fun the last time we danced. It ended badly, but it was still a dance. I leaned my head on his shoulder and waited for Tina and Berwald to stop dancing.

As the song ended, Romano stroked my cheek and excused himself, "Forgive me, lovely Anya, but I must get up."

I was a little startled but let him go. I didn't expect him to walk over and stand in front of the microphone. What in the world was he doing? I heard a few girls 'ooh' and giggle. One even commented on how hot Romano looked. Tina caught me frowning, "Syestra, calm down. You know he doesn't care about any of them."

Romano cleared his throat and began to speak, "This is for a special woman... one who is dear to my heart... It is called 'They Chatter About Me'." He seemed a little nervous as the music began to play.

"Dicono di me che sono un bastardo bugiardo e lo fanno senza un perche. Dicono di me che sono una strega drigata e truccata e piena di se..."

I did my best to understand the words as he sang them.

_'They chatter about me , saying I am a bastard liar and they do it without any reason. They chatter about me saying I am a junky and made-up witch and full of myself..'_

The song was strange compared to my own, but as it went on, it was quite catchy. Romano's voice was amazing.

"Nessuno sa! Che avrei soltano l'amore per lei! Per lei, che ha il nome di un fiore. Per lei... Per lei!"

_'Nobody knows! I would have only love for her! For her who is named after a flower. For her... For her!'_

"Per lei, che e l'unica al mondo... Per lei! Ed ogni raggio di luna e per lei!"

_'For her who is the one in the world.. For her! And every ray of moon is for her!'_

Romano was singing his heart out by the end and Tina and I were up dancing like several others. Lukas and Berwald remained at the table watching us. And by the look of it, Lukas understood some Italian.

_'He feels like he's being shown up. Here comes more testosterone.' _I thought as Ic ontinued to dance to Romano's song. When he finished, everyone cheered loudly. A few even asked him to keep singing. He bowed politely and declined. One song had been more than enough for him.

Tina nudged me and whispered, "I'll try to keep Lukas busy for a minute. You try and romance with Romano." I gave her a look as she laughed and walked away.

Romano walked over to me and shyly grabbed my hands, "I hoped you liked it. I know you're not the best with Italian..."

I kissed him and smiled, "I understood enough of it, mio angelo."

His face turned a deep red as he tried to hide the grin that spread across his face. My happiness was short lived. Lukas spoke up a moment later, "That was sweet of you, Romano. A song for the Teddy Bear." I could see the challenge in his eyes. He didn't quite hate Romano... but Lukas wouldn't be sad if Romano got hit by a bus.

Romano was about to spit some comment back at him, buit Lukas kept on talking, "We should leave." The tone in his voice made it clear he had picked up on someone who was not our friend. Luckily Romano caught on to this. The fun was over. Back to business it was then.

Tina and Berwald joined us promptly at the door. "I knew it was too good to be true. I thought she was just another floozy interested in Lukas," Tina commented, "I hate being right all the time. It gets boring."

Just as she said that, a very large blond man stood up beside the Asian-looking woman in the purple dress. They looked familiar. In fact, I was pretty sure the woman was part of Yao's family. This was going to be a big problem.


	11. Turkey

**A/N: **Um... I forgot to do the disclaimer last time. Whoops! Currently listening to Russia's Marukaite Chikyuu heehee. So cute. Anyway, I'd love it if some of ya'll would leave a review and let me know which Countries you'd like to see. Maybe they'll have an apperance! A big thanks to GothicKitty1313 for staying with me~ Some chapters are better than others. Sorry ^^"

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

People noticed the staredown and started to clear out. It was like they were used to this kind of thing. The silence dragged on as if one side were daring the other to make a move. We had numbers on our side, however, the blond guy was friggin huge, so I wasn't so sure how well we'd do.

The woman was the first to speak, "How rude, we need to introduce ourselves to our targets before we bring them in."

"Tch. G'mon, that's just stupid!" grumbled the man.

"Whatever. You can call me Kim, or Vietnam. It does not matter. This is Govert, my stupid partner. Also known as Netherlands." Govert's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he kept silent as he sized us up.

Kim pulled out a sword and smiled cruelly, "I know who all of you are, but we're only here for Anya. Our boss has some business to discuss with you."

Everyone tensed and put their hands on their weapons. Luckily I'd hid a gun in my bag and knives in a few other places. There would be no taking me without a fight. But... I had an idea. I was sure I could get out of wherever if I needed to. Plus, this would give me insight about who was coming after me and why. I relaxed a little and stepped forward. The others looked at e like I was crazy.

"Tell me who you're working for and I'll come with you," I said confidently.

All four of my companions protested at once, but I silenced them with a look.

"Heh. Girlie is smart, idn't she Kim?"

"Yes, as should be expected. Fine we'll tell you," she said and raised her eyebrows at Govert, "We're working for an old _friend_ of yours. You might know him as... Sadik."

So it was a Templar after all. But the way they looked at each other meant there was much more than an old grudge to settle. I doubt he would go through so much trouble just to have someone kill me or capture me. He'd just do it himself.

I nodded and pulled my knives out of their holsters, showing I meant to make good on my word. If I hadn't, I'm sure the big guy would've knocked me out an drug me along anyway. I could see a gun holster inside of his jacket too.

"Anya. You can't be serious about this. You know as well as I do that this is a dirty trick," Lukas said, venom dripping from his voice. He was staring daggers at Govert. Tina's eyes pleaded with me and Berwald looked worried too.

I looked at Romano and silently apologized. I knew he was cursing in his head, but he seemed the most calm. Then I saw his mouth move in a silent promise, 'I'll find you.' The corners of his mouth perked up in an attempt at a smile. He knew exactly what I was doing.

Then, something hit the back of my head and everything was dark.

Dreams tortured my mind as I slept. Terrible things that tempted the darker part of my mind.

_Blood was pouring from my arms. It was from different wounds that I had collected somehow. Nothing was very clear. I knew I was at war, but I didn't know who with until I looked down at the bodies. Finland with her head split open. Spain blown to pieces. America decapitated. China floating in a small river near by. I looked around to see who caused all this. I didn''t understand what had happened._

_Then I saw Katyusha stuck to a tree with a pipe sticking out of her chest. MY pipe._

_"__S-starshaya sestra__? __Please... please wake up! Starshaya sestra?!" I screamed her name over and over, but still her eyes didn't open. It was all my fault! I'd let myself slip too far and I'd hurt everyone._

_I didn't dare look too closely at any more of the bodies littering the ground. I was afraid; more afriad now than I had ever been and now I was alone. I kept walking for a little while, sobbing all the way. I made it to the river before I collapsed on my hands and knees. I was halfway in the river. The blood was washing from my skin and clothes, but both were still stained. Forever stained._

_I sat there with the image of Katyusha's body still in my mind, whimpering like a hurt puppy. _

_"I didn't mean to... I-I don't want to be alone! Bring them back!" I begged whoever was out there._

_"Please..." I whispered over and over._

_I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't dare look to see who it was. I might kill them or hurt them._

_"Bella donna, I found you!" It was Romano._

_He sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me._

_"N-no!" I bawled, "Get away from me before something bad happens! Something bad... always happens."_

_He held me tighter and started stroking my hair._

_"You're right, Anya. But I can stop it before it's too late." I heard the click of the gun before I felt the metal against my head. _

_'Thank you, love,' I thought as I closed my eyes._

But the bullet never came. Instead, hot air hit my face and woke me up with the company of a raging headache. Kim and Govert were standing outside the back door to an SUV of some kind. Now to figure out where we were...

"The boss wants you in one peice, lucky for you. Sadik would rather deliver you in three. Your head, your-" Govert hissed when Kim interrupted.

"You idiot! She's not supposed to know about the boss. Keep your mouth shut and maybe you wouldn't get yelled at so much."

Hecrossed his arms and looked away. Something about him screamed 'I-don't-want-to-be-a-Templar'. He was trying too hard to be mean and vicious. Maybe I was imagining it though. They pulled me out of the vehicle and lead me to a villa-looking house. It was much smaller than the ones I'd seen at Antonio's place, but it had the same style. Like something Cuba would build. Shrubs lined the walkway and little lights illuminated the path. The air felt dry and very warm. It was just not spring, so that was a bit odd.

I didn't catch many more details of my surroundings before we entered the house. It wasn't quiet like I expected it to be so early in the morning. Servants were hurrying about. Others I assumed were Templars as well were talking on phones, chatting, arguing, or writing things vigorously. Most eyed me as I walked by in handcuffs. I only smiled my old, wide smile and kept my head held high. For a woman, I was pretty tall. About 5 feet and 9 inches. I felt like I towered over more people when I gave off an ominous aura. Which Tina said I did without trying; total bullshit.

_'Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol! Kill them all! KIIIIILL THEM!' _shouted the deranged voice in my head. 'Not yet,' I told it. Not unless I had to. The other voices remained silent. Even the confident one that so reminded me of Altair.

Kim motioned us to stop in front of an ornate wooden door. It wasn't the stereotypical giant double wooden doors you'd expect to be waiting for you as you enter the office of your achenemy. Thank god. I would've started laughing had it been. However, Turkey wasn't one for theatrics in serious matters.

The Asian knocked then slipped inside the room, leaving Govert and myself in the hallway. No one else was around. This part of the house seemed still. As if time itself was afraid to move too fast. Govert shifted nervously and glanced over at me, still in my dress- that was very uncomfortable by now.

"You're Netherlands aren't you?" I asked.

He scowled at me and started to say something but sighed and looked down.

"I suppose there's no harm in just talking to you. Yeah, I'm Netherlands, What of it?"

"Nothing. I've just seen you at the UN meetings. You usually stay close to Belgium."

"She's m' sister."

"That's nice. I have a sister and a brother... I miss them..."

"Everyone knows about you, Russia. Everyone here knows who you are. They say you're actually a demon from hell that Arthur couldn't keep under control."

I struggled to not laugh, "No. I'm a person. I can promise you that. Do I really look so scary to you?" I smiled as sweetly as I could manage, thinking of my Baltics back home and how it used to be under the Soviet Union.

Govert hesitated a moment then hook his head. "No, miss. You don't look scary right now. You did when you first spotted us. And when we were walking through the house."

He sounded like a little boy. A scared little boy who didn't want to get in trouble with someone he couldn't figure out how to get away from. Poor guy. I definitely didn't want to hurt him if things turned sour. And I could almost guarantee that things would indeed go very sour.

"Govert... Why are you a Templar?" I asked as softly as I could manage.

Again, he hesitated like someone was watching or listening. Right then, Kim came out of the room.

"Sadik gives you permission to come in. But watch your tongue. The boss said nothing about you being able to talk.."

"That's more than one piece, sweetheart," I said with a sickly sweet tone. She made a face and shoved me towards the door. It was time to face a ghost that should've passed on a long time ago.

Sadik was studying an old map behind a desk when I entered. I would've sworn he didn't age if I hadn't noticed the wrinkles under his eyes and the little bit of gray in his hair. He didn't seem quite as tall as I remembered either.

"It seems," he said looking at me, "That time was much kinder to you than it was to me. You have gotten stronger and beautiful. I have gotten old and tired."

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to his desk, "Beautiful, huh? I highly doubt that's what your real opinion is, darling. Take these 'cuffs off."

"The same mouthy brat as before. Perhaps slightly more charming. I did mean that though. Had I a daughter, she'd be about your age. Much more well behaved and lady-like though." He pulled the key out of his pocket and undid the weak little things holding my wrists. We both knew I could've gotten out of them.

"Your child would be just as mean and power hungry as you are, Sadik. Don't act like we haven't been watching each other closely. I'd really been hoping you would leave me the fuck alone when I gained my Master status."

He smiled a cruel smile and sipped a glass of what smelled like whiskey, "Why would I? I manipulated and killed a 'Master' Assassin before. _Your_ master too, I belive. What was his name? Mercer? No. Mika?"

"Master Makar." I hissed. I wondered what had happened to Makar. He was a strong old fool, but if he'd been killed by this worthless son of a bitch...

"That's it! He was trying to be so noble too. Just like you, Anya."

I sneered, "Won't Egypt get rather pissed when he finds out you're in his country? He's rather territorial, you know."

I was only half-way bluffing. Egyptians were very prideful of their homeland; as they should be. If Turkish soldiers were spotted on Egyptian land, tempers would rise. Not to mention Egypt himself was part of the Brotherhood. He didn't actually do any killing for us, but he provided a safe place for us Assassins to stay and buy supplies. Sadik stroked his chin stubble and stared at me thoughtfully.

"Then, it's a good thing we won't be staying here too long. I knew you'd figure out where we were quickly. But, no. Egypt won't get here soon enough _if_ he does find out. We've got a little trip planned. You get to meet the head of my Order, my dear."

Somehow the thought of that didn't thrill me. However, it would give me a chance to cut a the head off of the snake and watch it squirm.


	12. Dorogoy Brat

**A/N:** Not hearing or seeing a whole lot of feedback. I'm not sure if that means you're happy or you hate me. Hahaha! Well, from the looks of it, ya'll at least like the story so far. I've decided to do another look into Anya's past. Not just yet, but it's coming up again.

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

~Romano~

They were all once again at Masyaf castle, but the entire look had changed. Not physically. It just seemed like everything was darker, more bleak. The kids that were playing the day before were now still and quiet, ready for an attack at any second. They could also sense their master's foul mood. It was equivalent to lava pouring from the sky durring a lightning storm. And it was pointed at Romano right now. He understood why, but Lukas didn't understand the reason he'd let Anya go. It had been hard for all of them, not just the blond idiot who was yelling at the moment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TRY TO CONVINCE HER TO STAY! YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING USELESS WASTE OF BLOODY SPACE!" he roared, pacing his office.

Tina was in there while Berwald had started packing a few things. They were all going after Anya as soon as possible. Wherever she was. Lukas blamed Romano for Anya going with the Templars. As if she would've listened to him.

Lukas was still going on and on about how Romano obviously didn't care about Anya and blah blah blah. Romano sighed, "You do realize she has a mind of her own and she wouldn't have done any different had I protested?" He wanted so badly to yell and call Norway names, but it would not help. Tina was looking quietly out of the window. Romano could feel the tension inside her building as Lukas kept on yelling.

"Romano, do you even realise how much I love her?! Do you?! If something happened to her-"

Tina flew across the room and punched him square in the jaw.

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND TOO, YOU KNOW! I LOVE HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU! MAYBE IN A DIFFERENT WAY, BUT WE'RE ALL WORRIED! LAY OFF YOU ASSHAT! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR NOSE?!" Her spurt of anger died down to angry Finnish curses. Which summoned Berwald who came in and started rubbing her back. Always the stoic one. Always taking care of his beloved Finland.

Lukas rubbed his face gingerly and stayed quiet for a bit, not wanting to incur the wrath of Tina again. _'At least the bastard's smart enough to know that much.' _Romano thought with satisfaction.

"We've no idea where they took her," Berwald murmured to no one in particular.

"No, we don't. But I have an idea of where we can start looking," Romano replied.

"Where would that be?" snapped Lukas, warranting another look from Tina.

"They went south west. So, maybe they went to a neighboring country of Turkey's. I've met Sadik and he's usually a pretty easy-going guy. Doesn't get too adventerous in his old age," he answered, "It had either been a ruse to throw us off, or Sadik really dislikes Anya."

A small beeping sound came from Tina's pocket. She squeaked in surprise as she pulled out her phone and checked the notification. "I know where we're going. This is going to be one hell of a trip."

~Anya~

Anya was alowed a change of clothes, per orders of Sadik. She picked all black of course. It fit her mission after all. It was time to kill the person who'd been working in the shadows to make her life hell. The one who had either ordered the attack on Masyaf all those years ago, or the one who replaced them.

It was hours later when they walked on to a large airplane, ready for take off to somewhere unknown to Anya. As discreetly as she could, she pressed down onthe skin between her right thumb and her index finger. _'And the stage is set...'_ she thought.

Though she was not handcuffed, guards flanked her with automatic rifles. One of which was Govert, her assigned 'personal' guard. Lucky her. She didn't get the scowling, cold Asian, Kim. Maybe there would be some conversation after all. More than with the Turkish idiot.

"Hm.. Pretty chushy looking plane he has here. I bet mine's sturdier," she commented casually. Govert looked over at her and smiled, "Ja, it is a nice one. How would you figure that yours is better, miss?" They were alone, so it was more likely he would talk to her. Maybe, just maybe she could convince him to help her. She seemed to be a good guy and not into the murderous intentions or beliefs of his commrades.

Anya smirked and leaned a little closer to Govert, "It's Russian, da? So it is good. That is how I know this."

Govert leaned back in his seat and laughed. It was a deep laugh full of life and youth. She was convinced he wasn't a true Templar. There was no way.

"Ja, ja. That was very good. Russian things are strong. The crops, the land, the buildings, and the people. I see this in you," he said happily.

"Spasibo, Govert. I appreciate that. Maybe that means Sadik won't have such an easy time subduing me as he thought."

"..." he took a moment to choose his words carfully, "He does not do this to harm you nor exploit you. There is... more than that." Govert's smile was gone. Instead, his eyes bclouded over and a frown curved his lips downward.

Anya leaned back in her seat and studied the man, "We shall see. You know, I do think you and I could become friends, if circumstances were different."

"Perhaps." He looked out of the window, avoiding the hint.

"Things can always change. I'd like not to hurt you." She crossed her legs and clasped her hands under her chin, not taking her eyes off of him. He could feel her gaze burning into him. It made him shift uncomfortably in his seat, but he was stubborn and did not say a word.

"If I ask questions will you answer them. Tap one time for yes and twice for no." She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from a compartment she'd seen an attendant use before.

Govert, still looking out of the window tapped once on the armrest. Anya angled herself so that he could see what she wrote in the reflection of the window.

_Do you want to be a Templar?_ Two taps.

_Can you leave Sadik's service freely?_ Two taps.

_If I help you get out will you help me? _A long pause then, one Tap.

_Will you tell me where we're going?_ One tap.

_Is it dangerous?_ One quick tap.

Anya folded the paper and shoved it in her boos, pretending to be fixing her pants. Only then did Govert look at her. His eyes held a spark of hope. He wanted out. Anya didn't know why yet, but that could come later. For now, she'd found an ally. He stood and stretched.

"I'm going to check and see where our _brilliant_ pilot is taking us. I'd hate to be off course. It could _endanger_ us all. Sadik has a temper. Leave it to _Leopold_ to get lost. It feels like it's taking _ages_ to get there. _Really_ ought to be fueling up by now..." He paused and raised an eyebrow to see if Anya was catching on.

Her eyes grew wide as she figured out what he was trying to spell out. _'__Eto ochen' plokho!'_ she screamed in her head. Of all the places they could go, that was by far the worst place for her to be. It would ALWAYS be the worst place in her mind. She prayed he wouldn't find out that she was there. If that happened, hell would break lose. Not in her favor nor in Sadik's. She prayed that Tina had seen that she activated the tracking device. If not, then Elizaveta should have seen it be activated.

~Romano~

They packed up the last of the cargo onto each of their aircrafts and settled in their designated cockpits. It had been years since Romano had flown, however, once you learn, all you need to do it brush off the dust. You never forget. Or, at least, that's what he had been told.

Tina was at the head of the formation, Berwald to her right, Lukas to the left, and Romano brought up the rear as they took off. It was the formation Berwald had came up with based upon each of their strengths and minimizing their weaknesses. Something Romano had plenty of expirience with when he took Assassin contracts.

They'd debated on wether or not they should call in some backup or not. In the end, they decided it was best not to. Smaller team, less likely to be spotted. The only thing that made them all nervous was where they were going. None of them had ever set foot in that country. At least, not willingly. It was a terrifying place that no one stayed in very long.

"Mama Fin to Pouty Ass. Do you see anything?" Finland asked over the radio.

"Do we really have to use these code names?" Lukas asked irritable. He was dubed 'Pouty Ass'. Romano had thought it hilarious until he was given a name.

"Yes, Pouty Ass, we do. Get over it. Now, do you see anything yet?" she asked again.

"No, I don't, Mama Fin."

"Su-San, anything on your side?"

"No."

"What about you, Baby Toni?"

"Negative. No bogies sighted yet. I think we can slip past the borders undetected. But we need to land as soon as we get close to our destination. They won't leave us alone for long." The thought of being compared to Antonio made Romano's temper flare, but it was one mission. And it was for Anya. Right now, she needed them more than she knew.

"We land in 10. Everyone get ready to hike. We're going to be walking through a lot of forest," Tina cautioned them. _'With any luck,'_ thought Romano, _'We've made it a little ahead of them and can make it right after they actually land.'_

Walking to their target destination would take them 30 minutes from where they were landing. There would be no chanced of being spotted by enemies. There was no telling how many Templars were slinking about.

~Anya~

Anya stuck close to Govert as they walked to a large blue house. It looked little more than a huge shack, but Anya knew the house well. She'd tried to avoid it as much as she possibly could. It terrified her more than anything in the world. What she did not understand is why they were going in there.

Sadik confidently lead the way, stopping to knock on the door. A scrawny little boy held the door open for the small company. It was Sadik, Anya, and Govert. Kim stayed to guard the plane with the 10 others they had brought. As the boy looked at the passers-by, his eyes lingered a second longer on Anya's face. He knew who she was. He knew she was afraid like he was. They all knew she was afraid. Even the voices inside her head had retreated. She felt it... like a crowd of sheep being herded into a barn.

They didn't walk to a fancy office or study. Instead they walked right into the living room where Anya's worst nightmare was waiting for her in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, sister."


	13. Together Again

**A/N:** Don't have much to say this time. Chapter 12 was my personal favorite because of the ending. I'm sorry about changing to third person in the middle of the story. I liked it a bit better. Hope everyone is enjoying the story, have a GREAT day and I'll check in with you guys next time.

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

Anya took a deep breath and did her best to try and hide her shaking. It was not working very well. Nicholai tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. His other hand was neatly placed under his chin, holding up his cheshire cat smile. His eyes glowed a light purplish-blue... The very same eyes Anya had. They took after their Mother.

"H-hello, little brother," she managed to stammer. Sadik wandered over to some alcohol and Govert stood off toward one side of the room. It seemed they were both just as unsettled by Nicholai as Anya was herself.

"You didn't expect to see me did you?" he asked.

"No, I truly didn't."

He laughed gleefully and stood, "Good! Then Sadik did his job right. For once. I won't have to punish him." He walked over to Anya and touched her face gently. Those cold eyes studied her longingly. Anya clenched her jaw. It took everything she had not to collapse and start crying. The one wish she had was to never have to see Nicholai again. She would rather be lonely for the rest of time if she didn't ever have to step in the same country as him ever again. But... here they were.

"Dear sister," he purred, "Did you miss me so?" Anya started shaking and crying as he embraced her. Afraid to anger him, she put her arms around him too. The hope in Anya's hert seemed to be sucked out by his presence. His almost white hair brushed her cheek as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I knew I could get you away from him. You're mine, sister. Do not forget that again."

It was said lovingly, but it was a very serious threat. It was one of many reasons the Soviet Union did not exist anymore. Anya knew exactly what he would do if she did not obey until he was satisfied. So... she nodded.

"Yes, brother. Anything you wish."

He pulled away and walked back to his chair. The room was quiet other than his footsteps. It was eerie. But it was because every soul in that house, living or dead, knew that if the Master of the house was not happy, no one would be. Anya would personally rather go through hell than see her brother truly angry.

"Sit," Nicholai commanded. Anya sat on a couch across from him.

_'How ironic,'_ she thought, _'that this sadistic bastard was named for Nikolai Orelov.'_

"I bet you're wondering why Templars brought you here, of all people."

"Yes, that question did come to my mind," she said honestly.

"It is because..." he paused for dramatic effect and waved his arms, "_I_ am the Grand Master of all the Templars in the world!" He giggled and spun around before plopping down in his chair.

Anya jumped up from the couch and her face grew dark.

"Do you have _any_ idea what these people did to my Brotherhood?! Do you realize that _I _am a Mentor for the Russian Assassins; _people who you have hunted and KILLED_?!" she said with a deadly calm. It was one thing to terrorize her, but not her people or those she protected. She would not stand for those under her care to be targeted by anyone, especially not Nicholai.

He jumped out of his chair, a vein bulging from his forehead.

"Do you think I care? I really don't, Anya. You left Katyusha and I for them. For that reason, I became a Templar. I need to destroy them! YOU WILL NOT CHOOSE THOSE PATHETIC PAWNS OVER ME!" His face was red from screaming.

"I did not leave you! Katyusha took you and ran. Bad things happpened, Nicky. The Assassins became my family. I raised some of the people you killed. I taught them as best as I could. And _you...!_" Anya shook her head and turned away from him. She wanted to hurt him. He had caused her so much pain without her knowing. And after she had him put away. He still managed to get out.

Nicholai clenched his fists and looked at Sadik, "Get out. Now!"

As Sadik moved to leave the room, Nicholai backhanded Anya across the face. She stumbled back, stunned. Govert took out his gun and shot Sadik in the legs, unabling him to get away. Anya regained her senses and tackled Nicholai as he pulled out his knives.

_'Exact justice for our Brothers and Sisters, child.'_ the calm voice finaly spoke, and it was as angry as she was.

Anya headbutted her brother as hard as she could, but he kneed her in the stomach and gained the upper hand. His knived slashed at her face. She was quicker. The blade cut off a lock of her hair. She grabbed both of his wrists and bent them at a sickening angle, drawing a screech of pain from the Belarusian.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ROMANO! AND TINA! AND I'M GOING TO TORTURE KATYUSHA! YOU'RE GOING TO WATCH AND KNOW IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed. He was flailing desperately. Anya had always been stronger than her siblings and much taller too. It was easy for her to overpower Ukraine, but Belarus was a tough little thing. He was always too stubborn to give up. Anya pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the chest.

"Shut up, Vy kusok musora. You are not worthy of my time," she spat at him as his eyes grew dull. He was not dead, nor would he die this time. If she had wanted to kill him, she would have put a bullet through his head; not a knife through his heart.

Govert limped over and fell down beside her and Nicholai. He had a few cuts and bruises.

"Tch. If I would have known you were going to kill him-"

"He's not dead, commrade," she pointed at his chest that was still rising and falling just so, "I need to interrogate him. I have a need to get rid of an infestation inside of my Brotherhood."

Govert just nodded and leaned his bloodied head back on the couch.

Outside, there were gunshots. Anya smiled.

"They're late."

~Romano~

Romano unloaded a clip into one of the guards and rand forward to cover. Lukas was subduing Kim at the moment, just in case they needed a hostage. Each of them knew that Anya was facing her brother at that very moment. Every second counted. Tina furiously sniped from the woods on one side of the house. Berwald threw in a granade or two and some smoke bombs for cover. The four companions had heat goggles on to detect their enemies since the area around them was so cold.

Templar after Templar came out of nowhere. It was almost like they had been expected. Tina said it was because Belarus was a paranoid freak. Romano was starting to agree with that.

Lukas had Kim tied up and knocked out cold, several minutes later. Berwald put a bullet in the head of the final Templar right as two figures came limping out of the smoke.

"Anya!" cried Tina. And the blond guy from the bar was helping her walk. What were they dragging behind them?

"Get away from the house!" the blond called, "He's got it rigged to blow! We found the bomb a few minutes ago!"

Romano ran to them and scooped up Anya, whos leg was drenched in blood. Only then did he see that they were dragging two bodies on a door behind them.

"Lukas, help... this guy with Sadik and Nicholai's bodies!" Lukas shot Romano a look, but did as he said. Tina scolded Anya and interrogated Govert simultaniously while Anya urged them all to keep going.

Romano started jogging towards the woods, everyone trailing behind. They had all just made it into the trees when the house blew.

Berwald, who was lugging Kim over his shoulder flinched and looked back.

"We're lucky we weren't in there. Another 5 minutes fighting and we would've gone down too."

Romano set Anya down and studied her leg. He didn't ask questions, he just opened his pack and started cleaning her wounds. To which, she smiled. Govert sat down beside them and watched Romano closely.

"Sorry, but... who are you?" Romano asked, without looking up.

"Th' name's Govert. I took down Sadik to try and help Anya escape."

"So, a friend then?" Romano handed Anya a rounded piece of wood, "Bite down on that, sweetheart. This is going to hurt." She did as he said and squeezed her eyes shut. He was stitching up the cut on her leg.

Govert grimaced and looked at the others who were discussing what to do. "Yes. I'm a friend. Anya talked some sense into me. I didn't want to be a stinking Templar anyway."

Romano smiled. That was his Anya; always inspiring others. It felt like weeks since they had seen each other at Antonio's place. It had only been days. Only four in fact.

~Anya~

The sun was shining brightly through her window when she woke up. She'd been in that same room for nearly a week. Tina wouldn't let her move until her leg healed. Nicholai had done a number on it. He'd made it nearly impossible to walk.

That whole time, her friends had stayed with her. They were back at Tina and Berwald's house. Sealand and the Baltics' voices filled the halls. It was a happy, warm place full of love. A place Anya hoped Tina was proud of. It might have been a modest and cozy place, but it was big enough for friends. Even Govert had stayed.

Anya scooted over to the edge of her bed and grabbed her crutches. She wasn't going to get dressed up that day. It was a sweatpants and t-shirt kind of day. Mostly due to the fact that it hurt too much to put different pants on. Her thoughts drifted as she hobbled to the kitchen.

She hadn't been able to question either man. Lukas did it in her place. He'd gotten results, however, Anya wanted to ask Nicholai if he had ordered the attack on Masyaf. despite everything that had happened, she hoped he hadn't.

She was greeted by many voices and many smiles. "Aunt Anya, you're up!" called little Sealand. The Baltics waved cheerfully. Lukas kissed her head as he passed by with a plate of food. Berwald gave her a one-armed hug and made room for her beside Romano. Tina smiled and put a plate down at her spot at the table. She sat down between Govert and Romano. Everyone was happy this morning.

Govert nodded awkwardly and kept eating his sausage and eggs. Romano leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" he asked as if he didn't know. He'd snuck into her room tto sleep beside her. And probably got scolded by Tina this morning for it too.

"Mmm... Pretty well. Maybe if I'd had more blankets it would've been nicer. And I swear it was like someone was in my room snoring!" she teased. Romano stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Hei, stop with that!"

"What, you jealous that you don't get a turn romancin' my syestra?" Tina said with a giggle.

And everyone was back to normal. Laughing, talking, and having a good time. Yet, Anya couldn't get into it. Not today. It was the day everyone was leaving to go back home. She would go back to that house and not have everyone around. Of course, she would have Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia, but it wasn't the same. She had allowed them to have their own houses, so they would be leaving her too. She would be alone once more.

_'It's not like I can't visit everyone,_' she told herself, pushing her food around on her plate.

Govert noticed and whispered to her, "Hey, don't worry, ok? We're all commrades now. And, plus, you need to teach me how to be an Assassin. I'm not stealthy at all!"

She smiled a little, but the dark voice in her head was slithering around again. After a week without it, she felt a bit sick to feel it slowly coming back.


	14. Lovlier Than Death

**A/N: **The final chapter is here! I'm tired of writing this fic anyway. Not really. I love them so much C: And you guys have been WONDERFUL! Thank you so much. GothicKitty1313, you've been my most avid reader. I hope you will all read my future creations. This one includes hints of her past, not the whole chapter I promised, but it's something.

**Disclaimer**: _**I do not own Hetalia or any of the Assassin's Creed content. This is purely from my imagination. Please support the official releases.**_

It had been a few months since Anya had been by herself now. She got visits from the Baltics every other week. And Govert checked in with her once a month. Romano tried to see her every chance he got, as did Tina... But everyone was just so busy again. Summer and fall brought about a bustling time. And Anya was not coping with it very well at all. Fresh scars marred her body. Her back, her legs, her stomach... she even had a new one on her face that she had to explain away as 'housework gone wrong' with a smile.

The one voice was getting louder and louder again. She hadn't slept in three days for fear of nightmares. Another behavior patter that was repeating itself. Though, Elizaveta had told her to start keeping a journal to help ease her mind. It did actually help a bit. If not for the half-mad scribbles she was keen on keeping, she'd be rolling around on the floor screaming.

She was currently adding another entry to ease the voice's anger. The paper kind of absorbed it.

_I like to kill. Isn't that what's wrong with me? That's why they left me. I got angry and burned down a whole village! Katyusha took Nicholai and ran from me after that. It made Nicky mad. He thought I left... And so later on he started hitting me. I shouldn't have let him. I deserved it for all the people I'd killed. Even those who I killed as an one canfix me. Death is too lovely to fix; too lovely to contain._

With a sigh she closed the leather journal shut. Her madness was easier to handle now. It wasn't gone, just sated. For now. It was always at the corners of her vision ready to spread at a moment's notice.

She walked around her living room jujst looking around. The curtains were still open. In fact, she'd gotten new, brighter colored curtains. These were a light blue color with slightly darker blue swirls going down them like ivy. So, it at least appreared as if she was fine. It was not so.

She fell to her knees and let out a single heartbreaking sob. Like a dog howling for the last time.

"I want to die. I need to have an end!"

She layed there on the carpet looking up at that window and those blue curtains unable to cry or care about what she was supposed to be doing.

It wasn't just the fact that she was lonely. It was also that she hadn't quite put herself back together from the last time she was left alone. Her heartbreak and humiliation she suffered due to a certain someone. Romania's son, Transylvania had been an interesting, but terrible idea of a love interest. It wasn't violent like when she'd broken up with America. Or awkward when she broke up with China. It was just... empty and sad. He'd manipulated her in order to become more powerful. And then he just left. No reasons given. Nothing. A text message and a phone call and they were done.

She cried for an hour, then she got mad and cursed him. After that she told herself she was fine, but the tears came back and didn't go away for a long time. Tina tried to help, but Anya pushed her away because in her mind, 'Tina didn't understand' or 'Tina hasn't ever been dumped, how would she know?'.

Anya realized now that she had been so wrong and deeply regreted everything she had done that hurt Tina as well as her other friends. Like Yao. Yao had been there for her when she was hurt. And Yao was still hurting himself. But Anya was too self-absorbed to see it at the time.

Hours passed and Anya's nostalgic and regretful thoughts finally stopped. She sat up and let out another sigh. There was only one thing to do and no one was going to like it.

Anya tied her scarf around one of the wooden beams under her staircase and tied the other end around her neck. She was standing on a bucket so she could reach it, but she knocked over the bucket and relaxed. It was time to let death take her.

Not but two minutes later did Romano come in the front door.

"Anya, love, where are you~?" he sang. He'd gitten out of work early that day and decided to check in on her and maybe watch a movie.

He heard silence which worried him. The door had been unlocked... she always locked it when she went out. He called out again, walking towards the living room. He saw her hanging there, eyes closed, face turning blue.

"ANYA NO!" he screamed and ran over to her. He pulled out a knife and cut his way through her scarf that was so tight around her neck and held her close to him.

"Please... please no...!" he begged as tears streamed down his face. He leaned down and put his head on her chest. Her heart was beating faintly.

Luckily, he hadn't forgotten his cell phone. He called an ambulance, Tina, Lukas, and Spain. Govert was on a mission at the moment, but Romano had no doubt that Tina or Lukas would contact him shortly.

Anya opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in a hospital with a group of people whispering around her bed. They were far enough away that her temporarily dull hearing couldn't pick it up.

"W-where am I?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Everyone looked at her at once and rushed over to her bed. She hadn't noticed, but Romano had been sitting beside her, holding her hand. He looked awful, poor thing.

"Anya...! You're finally awake," he said with a dry, rough voice. He'd been crying. She could tell.

Tina sat at the foot of her bed. She'd been crying too.

"Don't you ever do that again! We were worried sick. We love you ma'm. And you'd better not forget that. Do you hear me?" she fussed. She wasn't yelling or being mean. She was just upset. Anya gave a weak smile at them both and sighed. She had just noticed a lighter feeling in her head and heart... The voices were gone! All except one that was soothing her.

_'Calm down child. It is not your time to join me yet.'_

Altair.

Lukas stood to her right; his eyes red too.

"Is there anyone who wasn't crying? I-I'm sorry. I didn't think it would matter... I'm a killer after all."

Govert spoke up then, clearly the angriest of the bunch, "Are you fucking kidding me? We're all killers here! I mean-"

Lukas interrupted him, "That's kind of our thing, you idiot."

Berwald nodded, still a bit teary-eyed, " 'S why you fit in so well with us. You're just as 'mportant as th' rest of us."

Romano kissed her hand, each of her fingers, and lastly her palm. She just noticed that her journal was sitting in his lap.

"I love you, Anya. We all love you. You've helped us all in some way. We take care of each other."

She nodded quietly.

"That's why your life is... is so much lovlier than death."


End file.
